


Unexpected Love

by fullmoonatmidnight



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU - Sophomores, Cheating, Drunk Betty, Eventual Smut, Fake Character Death, secret meetings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoonatmidnight/pseuds/fullmoonatmidnight
Summary: It's Sophomore year and Betty Cooper finally gets a chance with "dream" boy Archie Andrews, but dating him doesn't go how it is expected. Jughead Jones watches his best friends date while a scheming Veronica Lodge tries to mess it all up. With Jughead dating the new girl, and Betty dating the boy next door, Betty and Jughead find themselves in an interesting situation.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper (minor), Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge (minor)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU! It starts from sophomore year, just before the back to school dance. The story will go back and fourth between Jughead and Betty's mind each chapter. This story is dedicated to one person and one person only, the person that helped me come up with this idea, uniquely, I might add. So thank you love, for everything. Enjoy!

For Jughead, there were a few things in his life that he knew were absolutely true. The first thing being that his most prized possession is his crown shaped beanie. The second thing being that his two best friends, Archie Andrews and Betty Cooper, were his best friends since he was eight years old and he hopes that will remain true forever. And the third thing, and quite possibly the most important thing, is that he is afraid he's fallen in love with Betty Cooper.

***

It all started when Jughead turned eight. Birthdays were supposed to be happy days, but they weren’t. None of his birthdays had been. For his fifth birthday his parents threw him a surprise party, (when his parents were actually on speaking terms) which consisted of his mother, father, sister Jellybean, and one kid that Jughead thought he recognized from PE. Apparently no one else would come. For his seventh birthday, the number of guests increased by two. His family, two random kids that his dad saw him eating lunch with, (which he only sat with for a couple of days because Jughead wanted more food and they were willing to give it) and one of Jellybean’s friends. Each of his birthdays felt like a dream. A dream where his parents escaped the norm of arguing, and put their differences aside for one day to pretend that they were this perfect family celebrating his birthday. But they were far from perfect.

Jughead is an observer, he watches things, people, anything that catches his eye. And frankly, since he doesn't really talk to people, everything catches his eye. So on his eighth birthday, when he woke up to no cake, and no birthday breakfast, (his favorite part of this tragic day) he knew something was wrong. He found his father passed out with a beer in one hand, and a note in the other. 

_ FP, _

_ We can’t keep doing this. We’re in Toledo, I took Jelly with me. Bye for now, tell the boy I love him. _

_ -G _

It was one of the worst days of his life. The next day he found himself crying at recess. It wasn't even about his mom, it was his sister. He knew his mom didn't care for him that much, and now it's even more obvious. But with his sister, he’d always try and distract and play with her so she didn't have to hear the fighting. He just really missed her. He thought back to the time he first taught her how to ride a bike. She wasn't scared, she was ready. When he let her go he was proud of her, and himself. Sitting at recess, thinking back on that memory, he thought about how he'd teach his kids how to ride a bike. How he’d treat his kids with respect. How he’d make his kids feel loved. And then his mind wandered to how he’d actually get to have kids, he'd have to find a girl-

“Are you crying?” a girl's voice spoke. Jughead would describe it as soft and sweet, with a warm inviting tone.

“No.” He immediately said, not looking at her because if he didn't, maybe she would leave him alone. He’s used to it anyway. The word just rolled off his tongue like a second nature, it was his defence when it came to strangers, or practically anyone asking about his emotions.

“Yes you are.” the girl said, followed by a short giggle. Jughead hadn’t expected her to still be there, talking to him. He wiped his tears, adjusted his beanie, and turned to her. What he saw staring back at him was not what he had expected. Although, he didn't know what he’d expected. But it definitely wasn’t a sweet blonde girl with her hair slicked back into a tight ponytail, which matched her warm face. It was like it was a part of her, it just  _ fit  _ her. But there she was, now sitting next to him. 

“See? I’m not. I’m too old to cry.” 

“I don't know how old you are, but i'm seven. And I cry sometimes.” Jughead watched her for a moment. It was weird, she was talking to him, and she actually  _ cared _ about talking to him. 

“I turned eight yesterday.” 

“Really?!” Jughead watched her face light up in excitement. “Happy Birthday!” she said before her face fell. “Wait, if it was your birthday, why are you crying?”

It seemed like she was actually interested in him. There's so many other kids who were climbing on the monkey bars or playing tag together, but she went to him. For some reason Jughead felt safe. Maybe it was the absence of his sister and mother, but he still felt safe. “My mom's gone, she left with my sister. I hate my birthday.”

“I’m so sorry.” She met his eyes for the first time, and Jughead saw her green eyes staring at him. 

“It’s whatever.” Jughead shrugged.

“What’s your name?” the girl said, curious. 

“Jughead. It’s weird.” he laughed, and it was the first time he’d laughed since yesterday.

“It’s cool! It’s different, I like it.” she smiled at him, and he could feel her happiness radiating off of her, like a warm light, just beaming all around everywhere she goes. “I’m Betty. It’s boring.” she said, giggling. That giggle,  _ her  _ giggle, made him smile. 

“It’s not boring. It’s nice.” Jughead watched her cheeks turn to a rose color as she said,

“Let’s be friends.”

***

And so they did. Betty had introduced Jughead to Archie, and they became an inseparable trio. They grew up with each other. They went to the park, played video games, and spent most of their time at Archies house, because Jughead didn't want to be around his father and Betty did not want to be around her controlling mother. Archie had it easy, but he also had it nice. Even though Archie's parents were separated, Fred Andrews is one of the best dads in Riverdale. Betty and Jughead often looked up to him as kids, having fun with him, it was a special connection. He’d always make snacks for the kids and made sure that he had extra for Jughead. 

Once they got into high school, it was pretty obvious to Jughead where things would go in the puberty direction. Archie Andrews grew up to have the body of a tall football player, which is exactly what he was. Jughead Jones was never going to look like Archie, and he didn't want to. He didn't want the attention of all of the girls who just wanted his body. He wanted girls to get to know him, and love him. Although, “girls” is a broad term, it's just one girl who he wants. 

Freshman year went by, just like every year, no changes, just the trio. And if it were to stay like that forever, Jughead wouldn’t mind. But if he had the chance to finally figure out his feelings and be bold and ask the girl of his dreams on a date? He wouldn’t mind that either, but frankly, it's scary. He wondered what it was, and when it started to happen.

He thought to himself. _Was it in middle school?_ _No, that's when Betty dressed out in her gym uniform for the first time and I saw her in shorts and stared at her long beautiful legs for about five minutes until I got hit in the head with a dodgeball. Before then._

_ Was it in elementary school? We met in third grade, it wasn't then, it was fine. Fourth grade, no. Fifth grade, no. Sixth grade.. Oh. The dance. Archie. Yep. That's it.  _

_ *** _

It was the spring formal at Riverdale Elementary, Jughead hated going anywhere in public other than school and somewhere to eat. But Betty convinced him. They all went to the dance, Jughead got ready at Archie’s house, accepting the little suit that Fred had gotten him when he got Archies. When the boys walked into the dance, Jughead looked around, no Betty to be seen. They were a little early, so he went over to the food table. After eating a handful of chips and a few mini cupcakes, she finally walked in the door, all alone. Jughead was reminded of the time when they first met, and how he was alone. She picked him out of the crowd. Now it was his turn to return the favor. 

He started to walk over to her, when he sees Archie bump into her as he's already dancing some ridiculous move on the dance floor. Jughead watches the interaction because after all, he’s an observer. He sees her blush when she talks to him, she smiles and laughs at Archie’s jokes which Jughead can tell from here that they have to be dumb. And then Archie asks her to dance, and the feeling he got in his stomach when he watched them dance was an unfamiliar feeling, he’d never experienced it before. He was jealous of them, but why? Did Jughead like her? Of course he did, but he didn't _ like  _ her, right?

***

It was all a mess in Jughead’s mind, trying to think about when it started to happen and frankly, he didn't care when it started to happen. What he was more worried about is that it is definitely happening now. He could tell her. Tell his best friend of seven years that he likes her and could possibly be in love with her? No way. Not an option. For starters, Jughead was scared as hell to even admit to himself that he liked his best friend. But admitting it to another person? Nope, putting his raw feelings out into the open world was not possible. The other reason he couldn't do that was because, and it pains him to admit this, Betty likes Archie. It's been obvious for about a year now. Well to Jughead, at least. Archie has been oblivious to it, but Jughead sees the way Betty talks to him and about him. Jughead listens to Betty when she's talking about Archie, he can tell that she likes him. Jughead’s an observer, he knows things, which is why he will never tell Betty Cooper the way he feels. Not yet at least.

They recently started school again, and everything was going to be just like normal. That is what Jughead thought about going into his sophomore year of high school, but it wasn't normal. Two things were different. The first one being that new girl Veronica Lodge rolled into town, Riverdale’s very own New York “It girl” who loved getting into drama. And the second thing being that Jughead got in a pretty serious fight with his dad. He tried to get his dad to stop drinking so they could go and finally see Jellybean again, but all FP Jones did was yell at him and gave him a black eye. The fight was in the beginning of summer, so Jughead moved out, and has been homeless for about three months. He tried to find some good safe spots to live, and he finally set on his job place, the twilight drive in. He was the only one who really knew how to work the projection booth there, so it would be easy to set up this room as his. He had an old cot pushed up against the wall, and some canned foods just in case he ran out of money to pay for his meals at pops. He didn't have much more money for anything else, just necessities. Which is one of the reasons why he wasn’t going to buy tickets to the back to school dance that was coming up. He might’ve gone, just to see Betty in her dress, and maybe sneak some food too. But he just couldn’t afford it. 

“Arch, are you going with anybody?” Betty asked Archie at lunch at the table with Jughead and Veronica (who had become best friends with Betty after the cheerleading tryouts, she seemed to make Betty happy, so he was fine with it). 

Archie looked up from his plate of food and looked at the girls sitting across from them. “I wasn’t really going to go,” he glanced over at Jughead. “but, if you guys go i'll-”

“Count me out Archie, dances aren't my thing.” Jughead said as he looked up at Betty casually to see if she had heard him, and she was looking at him with those well known green eyes, with a sympathetic look on her face. “But Jug-” Betty tried to protest, but Jughead simply responded with, “You guys have fun though.” And they left it at that.

“Archikins. You have to take Betty to the dance! Especially if Jughead’s not going.” Veronica spoke, eyes focused on Archie. 

“Okay okay, I'll go. Betty, I'll pick you up at 8.” Archie said to Betty. Jughead watched Betty’s cheeks turn red just as they did in the past at the sixth grade dance. “Thanks, Arch. I can’t wait.” And with a smile Betty threw away her trash and turned back around. “V and Arch, i'll talk to you guys later. “Juggie, can you come with me for a minute?” She smiled at him, and he returned the warm smile back as he tried to hide his blushing face by wiping his eyes. “Sure Betty.”

The last time they were alone in a room together was a few weeks ago. Betty had leftover pens and pencils from last school year that she didn't need anymore because she bought her new pens for the school year. She gave him her old ones and they spent the afternoon together. Jughead enjoyed seeing her talk about how she planned on trying out for the cheerleading squad, and how she wanted to start up the Blue and Gold. He could see the passion in her eyes, she knew what she wanted and she was determined to get it. He knew her, everything she liked, everything she wanted, all of it. Because Jughead listened. He remembered almost everything, because he wanted to. 

“Is this the-” Jughead started to say as he followed Betty into the Blue and Gold.

“Blue and Gold? Why yes it is.” Betty grinned, walking around the room.

“And what am I doing here?”

“Well, I was hoping you’d come write for the Blue and Gold.” Jughead watched her as she motioned to the small room that seems like it hasn't been touched in ages. He could say yes, and join her in writing articles and investigations and little projects. He would get to see her more often. He could also say no, and stay in the shadows and keep his writing to himself. But god, she was right there. Asking him. There's no way he would ever refuse someone like Betty Cooper. 

“Would I get complete freedom?” an honest question, he didn't want to join if he wasn't going to speak and write his truth. 

“I’ll help.. and i’ll edit.. and suggest! But it's your story, your voice.” The nervousness he found in her voice actually made him smile, he felt like he was wanted. 

“It doesn't sound like complete freedom.. but.. i'm in.” Of course he would say yes. He has to, because it's  _ Betty, _ he’d do anything for her. 

***

It was Friday night, and Jughead was sitting in the projection booth at the twilight drive in, when he heard his phone go off. He was curious as to who it was because it was almost 10 PM, and he only talked to Archie and Betty. A smile rose to his face as he saw Betty’s name appear on his screen. He felt himself blush, and he read the text.

**Betty Cooper**

**_Hey Jug, uh, can you come over? Sorry if it's late, no worries if you’re asleep. :)_ **

**Jughead Jones**

**_Not asleep, wide awake actually. Is something wrong?_ **

**Betty Cooper**

**_No, nothing’s wrong. I’m just kinda um, bored and I think Archie’s sleeping._ **

That's the thing about having two best friends that lived next to each other, they always knew exactly what the other was doing. 

**Jughead Jones**

**_And you want me to cure your boredom?_ **

Jughead almost threw his phone right after he sent that text. He didn't want it to make it seem like he was too good for her, or her to feel uncomfortable as his self doubt was showing. It’s not like he didn’t want to spend time with her, he didn't want to make her even more bored. Or maybe he was just overreacting and freaking out for no reason because he was texting Betty Cooper.

**Betty Cooper**

**_Yes :)_ **

With a sigh of relief, he smiled and walked out of the booth and started walking towards the Cooper house.

**Jughead Jones**

**_I’m on my way :)_ **

**Betty Cooper**

**_YAY!_ **

Jughead laughed at her excitement through the text, he was excited too, he always liked spending time with her.

**Betty Cooper**

**_Oh, and Jug. Do you know how to climb up to a window?_ **

Oh yes, the Coopers (mostly Alice) were really strict, and would definitely not allow Jughead in their daughters room at 10 PM. 

**Jughead Jones**

**_On it, Cooper._ **

Jughead positioned the ladder (found on the side of the house) against Betty’s window and climbed up, knocking on the window while looking inside for her. He had wondered why she texted so late. They’ve never been with each other this late before unless it was a sleepover between Archie and the two. But those stopped at about the same time Archie started to grow taller, because Alice Cooper would not allow her daughter to have a sleepover with two boys. 

He watched her as she opened the window with a smile on her face,  _ her  _ smile, one he knew all too well. “Hi Juggie!”

“Hey Betts,” Jughead says as he climbs through the window. He wasn’t quite sure why he was wanted here, but it seemed like she was doing okay. “So you’re..bored?”

With a giggle, Betty walked over to her closet. “Well, yes. I was bored, but I also need your help.” Jughead watched her, her little movements, he took her in. She was wearing pajama pants with a pink t-shirt, and her hair tied up into a bun. It was simple, but  _ she looks gorgeous,  _ he thought to himself.

“With what exactly?” Jughead said as he scratched the back of his neck, not sure what she needed  _ him _ for. 

“So you know that Archie and I are going to the dance.. right?” Jughead sighed to himself as he watched her go into the closet. School dances weren’t his thing, but if Betty Cooper asked him to go with her, he would be there. Despite his money problems, he would find a way to go. For  _ her.  _ In his dreams, he would take her as his date, buy her some flowers, and bring her to the dance. But it's not that easy. She clearly likes Archie, and he's not going to get in the way of that. 

“Yeah, this weekend right?” 

“Yep! And you’re here because I need to know if this is a good dress to wear.” 

“Me? Isn’t that more of Veronica’s job? Or Kevin? I don’t really have the fashion knowledge to-”

He was at a loss of words as he watched her walk out of her closet, in a pink, simple dress, that stopped right above the knees. But the dress fit her so well, and it was so  _ her.  _ Her hair fell loose, just right below her shoulders in a natural wave.  _ Absolutely breathtakingly beautiful.  _

“I was honestly scared of Veronica wanting to change my look, I was worried that she’d want to change me,” Betty said with a sigh. “And Kevin always goes to sleep around nine.” 

“You look.. incredible. I mean, uh, Archie will love it.” Jughead watched her smile as she twirled around in her dress. 

“I hope so.” She almost squealed with excitement. 

“I think that's the dress. Like I said, I'm not the best with fashion but, it really looks good on you.”  _ You’re just her friend, just her friend, just her friend.  _ His thoughts repeated over and over in his mind and made a mental note to never compliment her at the risk of overstepping and having an internal battle with himself. But god, she looked amazing. And then he made another mental note to always compliment her because she deserved it. 

“Thank you Jughead. It really means a lot coming from you.” And in that moment, they both blushed, and Jughead felt his heart ache, as his eyes fell to her lips for just a split second. He couldn't help himself. She really was so  _ perfect.  _ He would never say that to her though, because she knew that she hated that word from her mom making Betty grow up into the idea of her being the perfect girl, the perfect student, and the perfect daughter. But Betty Cooper was always perfect in Jughead’s eyes, no matter what she did. 

He could almost swear he caught her looking at his lips when he met her eyes again.  _ Was this a moment? Was I supposed to do something? Did she want something to happen? No, no, don't be a fool, there's no way that could ever happen. It’s just in your head.  _ “It means a lot to me that you asked for my advice.” Jughead finally said after a few seconds. 

“I knew that i’d get an honest opinion from you,” Jughead knew she was right. He’d always been honest about anything really, there was no reason to lie. Except about his family stuff, but that was more hiding the truth because he didn't want to lay out all of his problems and show them to the world. Oh yeah, he also didn't want to tell the world that he liked (possibly loved) Betty Cooper.

Before he could respond, she went on to say, “Speaking of honesty. Tell me the real reason that you’re not going to the dance.” Jughead didn’t expect that question, but he did have an answer for her. “Like I said, dances just aren’t my thin-”

She cut him off quickly. “The real reason Jug. We went to the dance in sixth grade and we went to parties in middle school. The three of us, together. You didn’t go to the dance last year because you were out of town. What is stopping you this year?” Jughead watched her talk, bringing up her facts to help prove her point. She wanted an answer. He wasn’t going to tell her about the money issue. And the other thing, well, what was he supposed to tell her?  _ I like you and I wanted to be the one to take you to the dance. I didn’t want to go and watch you and Archie dance all night and suffer through the jealou- _

“Is it because of me and Archie?”

That question stopped his thoughts. His mind went blank.  _ Does she think I'm jealous? _ “What?” is all Jughead managed to say. 

“I-” Jughead watched her hesitate. “Um, because we’re actually going together this year, like as a date?” She looked away from him and kept going. “I didn’t want to leave you out.”

He sighed of relief and quickly said, “Don’t worry, the only thing I'll be missing is the food.” Jughead walked towards the window. “And you of course.” 

He watched her cheeks turn red and she tried to hide it with a giggle. “I’ll miss you too Juggie.” And that's when he turned away, blushing himself. He promised himself to never forget those words. 

“I better get going, but definitely wear that dress. Good luck with Archie, I hope it goes well.” Jughead said his parting words as he looked up to see her one last time. He observed her and she looked a little sad, but happy at the same time. She was sad to see him go.

“Thanks Jug. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight Cooper.” He said with a smile as he climbed out of her window and walked back to the drive in.

***

Saturday night, dance night. Jughead stayed true to his word and did not attend Riverdale High’s back to school dance. He did, however, stay up to date on social media. He had followed Veronica on Instagram, possibly just to see more of Betty. And thankfully, he did get what he wanted. Veronica posted pictures on her story of the dance and everyone she saw there. Jughead saw that Cheryl was in attendance wearing a classic red dress, he expected that. He saw a picture of Betty and Archie, Betty in the pink dress he had seen last night, and Archie in a simple suit he probably borrowed from his dad. Veronica herself was wearing a navy blue dress and it seemed from her last selfie she was on the dance floor dancing.

From the few pictures he saw of Betty, he could tell by her expression that she was happy, but he could also tell that she was nervous. He debated internally for about five minutes, and then he sent her a text message. 

**Jughead Jones**

**_Nervous?_ **

He really didn't know what else to say, he wanted to help her if she was nervous, and he also wanted to talk to her. He didn’t wait long for a response back.

**Betty Cooper**

**_So nervous. Any tips?_ **

**Jughead Jones**

**_Are you asking me if I have any tips on going on first dates with Archie Andrews?_ **

**Betty Cooper**

**_Good one Jug. But i’m serious! What if he doesn't think this is an actual date?_ **

**Jughead Jones**

**_I'm sure if he sees you in that pretty dress of yours, dancing with him, he will think it's a date._ **

**Betty Cooper**

**_It’s not that pretty. And we haven’t even danced yet._ **

**Jughead Jones**

**_It's beautiful. And why not?_ **

**Betty Cooper**

**_He’s been talking to his football friends and Veronica and the other cheerleaders._ **

**Jughead Jones**

**_And you’re not with them? Aren't you like.. one of them?_ **

**Betty Cooper**

**_I’m a cheerleader, yes. But i'm not friends with any of them._ **

**Jughead Jones**

**_What about Veronica?_ **

**Betty Cooper**

**_She’s too busy flirting with all the football players. Possibly including Archie, I'm not sure._ **

**Jughead Jones**

**_And you wonder why I don't go to dances. Too much drama._ **

**Betty Cooper**

**_I wish I was with you right now. I'm about to eat my fourth cupcake just so I don't look stupid while i'm standing here and doing nothing._ **

Jughead felt his cheeks warm as he read her texts.  _ She wanted to be with me right now? _

**Jughead Jones**

**_I wish I was with you right now. Food and Betty Cooper in one place? Sounds amazing._ **

**Betty Cooper**

**_Well, it's not really amazing. It’s just boring._ **

**Jughead Jones**

**_Ask him to dance._ **

As much as he hated typing that, he knew he needed to. She needed confidence to ask him, and if it worked out, she would be happy. And as long as she was happy, things would be great. And if it didn't work out, well he would be there for her. But she needed to at least try.

**Betty Cooper**

**_What? Like.. ask him? Jug I don't know.._ **

**Jughead Jones**

**_Do it! He’ll say yes. He’s an idiot if he says no._ **

**Betty Cooper**

**_Okay, i’ll do it. Thanks Jug, for everything. I’ll tell you how it went tomorrow._ **

**Jughead Jones**

**_Of course. And i’m looking forward to it. Good luck._ **

***

Jughead was at pops the following morning typing away on his laptop while taking a sip of his second cup of coffee. It was a nice morning, the Fall breeze still settling in to the day. Many people and families crowded the small diner, but it made Jughead feel warm inside. He looked up as the bell of the doors went off, and in walked a blonde haired beauty. Betty Cooper was wearing her usual, jeans, sweater, and a ponytail, but it was still enough to take Jughead’s breath away. She always managed to do that. She looked over at him and smiled, and then turned back to order something (which he assumed to be scrambled eggs and bacon, what she usually got for breakfast when they were awake early enough to meet up at pops.

Betty walked over and sat across from him in his booth. Usually this action would have made Jughead super nervous, but he felt more comfortable with her lately. It was a nice feeling. “Good morning to you, miss cooper.” he said to her as he took a sip of coffee. 

“Good morning mister jones,” she replied with a giggle, smiling wide. “Sorry for just sitting, I just assumed that I could sit here-”

“Don't worry, you aren't intruding on anything.”

“Good. Because I have awesome news.” Jughead studied her face. She said it was awesome news, and he could tell that she was happy. But he knew her too well. There was something, just a little glimpse of something else. But he couldn’t figure out what it was. 

“And what is this awesome news?” 

“Me and Archie. I took your advice last night. We danced for most of the night, taking breaks in between. But god, it was so fun. And at the end of the night, he asked me to be his girlfriend.” He watched her tell her story, how she was actually watching him too, waiting to see his reaction.  _ Why? Why would my opinion matter?  _

“That’s.. really great betty. Uh, awesome like you said.” He kept a straight face, but there wasn’t as much disappointment in him as he expected. She was happy, she finally got what she wanted, after who knows how many years. He managed to make out a smile just as soon as Pop Tate was serving her breakfast (he was right, it was scrambled eggs and bacon).

“I’m sorry.” She blurted out as she started to eat her food quickly. Jughead could’ve predicted how this conversation would’ve gone, but he didn’t expect her to say sorry.

“What? Why? For what?” 

“All sorts of things. Like making you come to my house and help me with my outfit choice for a school dance, asking for your advice at the dance even though you weren’t there, and drinking your coffee because I forgot to order mine.” Betty giggled at that last part as she took a sip of his coffee. 

“Don't hesitate to ask me for anything. I’ll always be here for you.” Jughead had no reason to lie to her, it was the truth. He will always be there for Betty Cooper. Whatever she needed, he would help. 

“Me too Jug, if things aren’t okay.. I will always be here too.” Jughead smiled at his best friend as he took a sip of his coffee.

“Thanks Betty. And you can also have my coffee anytime.”

After another giggle, she said “I will definitely take you up on that Jones, just you wait.” She smiled then sighed, like she remembered something devastating. “Jug, there's one more thing that happened at the dance. I may have given Veronica your number..” Jughead watched her tell him the news, she was nervous.

“Why? Just for emergencies or something?” Jughead’s fear settled in. He had never been the boy that girls chased after, but he was also not the boy girls tend to run away from.  _ Why me? _

“She said.. that you were cute. And that she wanted to go on a date with you.” Jughead almost spit out his coffee. 

“What?!” He had to laugh. Any girl, especially one like Veronica Lodge would never be interested in him. There has to be some kind of ulterior motive.

“I know right. I didn’t think Veronica was looking to actually date someone. I thought she would just hook up with every guy on the football team. Well every guy except Archie.”

“I don’t know her that well.” He wasn’t going to say he didn’t want to date right now. Because if Betty Cooper was single, he would definitely want to be open to dating. 

“She may seem like a bitch, but she's actually sweet on the inside. Or she’s just putting on an act and is truly rotten like her old New York rich girl self.” Betty thought about that thought after she said it, but then gave up, not knowing the real truth. 

“I guess we’ll see what happens then.” Jughead said to her as he took a piece of bacon off of her plate and plopped it into his mouth. 

“Hey! How did you know I was done?” He watched her laugh. It was the best laugh, and it only belonged to her. 

“I didn’t.” Jughead smiled and winked at his best friend. 

She rolled her eyes and continued to laugh. “I'll see you later Jug.” She turned to leave as he stopped her. 

“Hey betty. I really am happy that everything worked out. Plus I got your bill.”

“That really means a lot Jughead,” she reached over and touched his arm for a moment, then let her hand fall. “And you don’t need to do that. I got it-”

He put his finger to her lips to “shh” her as he motioned for Pop Tate to put it on Jughead’s tab. Jughead smiled and removed his finger from her lips. 

“Thank you Juggie.” She blushed and walked out of the diner quickly, and he watched her go as he ordered another cup of coffee.

***

“What am I doing here.” Jughead said as he walked into one of the classrooms to meet Veronica Lodge. He didn’t want to meet up with her. He usually stayed to himself during school, only coming out of his bubble after school at the Blue and Gold with Betty. When he got a text from Veronica Lodge, saying that it was “urgent.” He thought back to his conversation with Betty yesterday.  _ Was she going to ask me out? Or is it actually something urgent? _

“Why hello there to you too Jughead Jones.” Veronica said as she sat on one of the school desks. “I need to ask you a few things.”

“Shoot.”

“Do you like betty?” Jughead was prepared for this question, he was prepared for almost any question. It was Veronica Lodge, who knows what's going to come out of her mouth.

“Why?”

“Just tell me.” Jughead watched Veronica as she got a little flustered, obviously wanting this conversation to move along quickly.

“Even if I did, you don't need to know, and she has a boyfriend.”

“So you do like her!” She clapped her hands. “Perfect.”

“And if you’re right, why is this perfect?”

“Because. I have a proposition for you. You like betty.. and I like Archie-” Veronica started before Jughead interrupted her.

“You like archie?!”

“We had a moment. During the dance, in the Music Room. We kissed.” Jughead was surprised by this information, he didn’t expect Archie to kiss Veronica and then go ask Betty to be his girlfriend. 

“Honestly, I did not expect that.” He didn't know what else to say. Of course Betty didn't know, which made things even worse and he hated keeping things from her. But this would absolutely break her. She was so happy, he wasn't going to be the one to ruin that.

“Moving on, I think that I still have a shot with Archie. So the plan is for us to fake date so Archie and Betty get jealous.” If he was still wondering what kind of person Veronica was, he wasn’t now. She was  _ this _ type of girl. 

“That's funny. But totally not happening. Isn’t Betty supposed to be your friend? And you’re out here trying to steal her boyfriend?”

“If I did then she would be single. And available for you..” Jughead laughed at her statement. 

“No. This isn’t happening. You need to leave Archie and Betty alone. They are finally happy.”

Veronica sighed. “Fine, I’ll give up on archie. And i'll leave both of them alone if I get something from you in return.”

“What else could you possibly want.” 

“One date. With you. A real date.” Jughead watched her as she rose from her desk and walked towards him.  _ Oh god. _ So this is what it was going to be like.

Jughead backed up into the door. “No way.” 

“Fine. Don’t go on a date, what a shame it would be if Betty found out about what we talked about today..”

Manipulative. That's the word Jughead Jones would use to describe Veronica Lodge. “Fine. One date and then I’m done.” he didn't say another word as he stormed out of the classroom and punched a locker on his way to the exit of the school.


	2. Midnight Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty Cooper thought that dating Archie Andrews would be a dream come true, but lately, another man has been on her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the memories. 
> 
> I changed the texting format because I liked this way better. 
> 
> Dedicated to one person only, you know who you are.

Betty Cooper is the type of girl who knows what she wants. Or what she thinks she wants. Growing up, she always imagined a perfect life. A life with a perfect house, perfect husband, perfect kids, and the perfect job. But soon enough, she learned to hate that word. Alice Cooper had expectations for Betty. Some were considered normal for a mother, but some were extreme.  _ Brush the right side of your hair first, Betty. You must smile and be perfect, just like your mother. If you don’t get an A on that test I will assume you are distracted by those two foolish boys.  _ These words from her mother, repeated over and over again throughout the years. Sometimes Betty didn't want to be the perfect girl, or even the perfect student. She just wanted to be  _ Betty.  _ A girl who didn't care about what her mother said and did whatever she wanted, a girl who could go read with Jughead and play games with Archie. A girl who could actually have fun.

But that was never the case for Betty. She never got to have fun, not around Alice. It was a strict household, strict diet, a strict life. Alice calls it a perfect life, while Betty calls it a nightmare. Every time she wanted to pack up and run away, she reminded herself of Jughead, and how his family is split apart, and how he only has a dad. She wouldn't want to run away and not have parents, she could never imagine what Jughead went through when his mom left, it must've been terrible. She had only just become friends with him when it happened, she saw him crying at recess. She realized that day that there is no such thing as a perfect life. Betty’s life wasn't perfect, Jughead’s was nowhere near perfect, and not even Archie’s life was perfect. Archie's parents had split up but agreed to live together to raise Archie.

Betty decided that she would not strive for a perfect life, because there is no such thing. She will strive for a life that she wants, a life that will make her happy. That's what she saw in archie, someone who could give her that happiness. He’s always been her friend. She started crushing on him in the first grade. They were friends, but Betty liked him. No actually, she thought that she was supposed to like him. She thought that if they dated they could grow up to be high school sweethearts and have a happy life. And when she finally got her wish, it wasn't going how she expected it to go.

Once they were official, Betty and Archie went on their first official date. It wasn't really special, they just went to dinner at pops. They talked about the dance and how they had fun, they talked about football and cheerleading. Betty didn't know what she was expecting, but it wasn’t this. They talked about this stuff when they were friends, there was no change in the way they acted towards each other. Betty had never dated anyone before, but she at least wanted  _ some _ romance. It was more just two friends at dinner. 

“How’s cheerleading going with Veronica?” Archie asked. This was a normal conversation for them, Archie would ask the girls how cheerleading was when they were sitting at lunch, while Betty was giving Jughead some of her fries. 

“It's the same as always.. just Cheryl telling us all what to do until we actually did it right. I’m not the best cheerleader, Veronica is way better than I am..” 

“Veronica has been cheerleading for like.. So many years. That's probably why she’s better than you. But i'm sure you’re still good!” Archie responded. Betty was kind of shocked. She expected some reassurance from her boyfriend, but no, he just stated a fact about Veronica to put her down even more. 

“Thanks Arch.” Betty threw a little tone in there, but Archie didn't seem to notice as he was looking at the door. Betty followed Archie's eyes and was shocked as to what she saw. Veronica Lodge walked into the diner holding a hand of a boy. It was a familiar hand, and her eyes followed the hand up to the arm of Jughead Jones. Betty felt something deep inside her chest, she wasn’t sure how to describe it. But it wasn't a good feeling, she did not like the sight of her best friend hand in hand with the new girl. 

Betty made eye contact with Jughead. She could tell he was trying to hide the awkwardness, but she knew him too well. Betty didn't think Veronica would actually date Jughead after asking her for his number.  _ Are they even dating?  _ Betty thought to herself. Jughead would never hold hands with anyone he wasn't dating, she knows that because she's never held his hand before. She's suddenly feeling a strong urge to hold his hand. She wiped the thoughts away as she watched them walk past their booth and sit down in a booth in the corner. And of course, Jughead was placed perfectly in Betty’s vision so every time she looked up, she saw him. And  _ her.  _ Betty didn't know where this anger was coming from. No not anger, more like jealousy. She wanted Jughead to do whatever he wanted with his life, but she also wanted him to be happy, and if this was his first girlfriend, he would be happy, but he wasn't. Then again, she wasn't either.

Betty finished her plate and saw that Archie still had some fries left from his double order, so she figured she had some time to find out what was going on. She took out her phone and typed quickly.

**_Betty Cooper:_ ** _ Um.. you and Veronica??!! Were you planning on telling me? _

Betty looked up and watched him take his phone out of his pocket, glancing up at her before he responded.

**_Jughead Jones:_ ** _ It kinda just happened, she asked me on a date and here we are. _

**_Betty Cooper:_ ** _ How?! When?! I want to know everything. _

Why would Jughead say yes? It’s not like he's supposed to say no but, Betty didn't think that he would like her.

**_Jughead Jones:_ ** _ Isn't that what girl talks are for? _

**_Betty Cooper:_ ** _ Ew. I hate girl talks. Especially with Veronica. I’d rather talk to you. _

Betty could’ve sworn she saw him blush. 

**_Jughead Jones:_ ** _ Wouldn't you rather talk to archie? _

Betty knew the answer to that question, and it was no. Betty and Jughead always talked about all sorts of things, ranging from crime thrillers to writing. She could talk about anything with him, it was so carefree and natural, it felt good. With Archie it seemed forced, like she was required to talk to him. 

**_Betty Cooper:_ ** _ Only sometimes.  _

It was Betty whose cheeks turned red as she sent her response.

**_Jughead Jones:_ ** _ Noted. Also, it looks like your date has finished his fries and has been staring at you on your phone for the past two minutes. I bet he’s wondering why you’re smiling. _

Betty looked up to find Archie doing exactly what Jughead described, as Archie said, “Why are you smiling?”

**_Jughead Jones:_ ** _ Told ya ;) _

Betty read the text from her phone, Jughead must've been watching them, so she rolled her eyes as she put down her phone. “Just playing a game.” Betty rarely lied, but for some reason she felt the need to lie to her boyfriend. Maybe she felt guilty for texting someone else during their date, or maybe she wanted to keep it a secret in case it happened again. 

“Oh cool. Are you ready to head out?” Archie replied as Betty nodded, watching him get out of the booth. Betty got out of the booth and shot a smile in Jughead’s direction, and turned to walk out behind Archie.

  
  


***

When Betty got home from pops, she changed into her pajamas and got into bed. She thought back to the night's events, and what went down, because there was honestly a lot to uncover. 

The first thing is her and archie. Where was it going? It seemed like it was going nowhere, it was just like two best friends who were casually having dinner. Her heart didn't flutter when he looked at her, she didn't get all nervous, they didn't even kiss. It seemed like the future for them would be a very long time away, but she just imagined them being friends and dating. That's not what she wants, she wants love. Of course she loves Archie, she's known him for years. But she wants true love. She wants to fall in love. Betty thought that this was her chance to do so, but now she doesn't seem so sure.

The second thing is Veronica and Jughead. How on earth did that even happen? She knows Jughead, he wouldn't be the type of person to date the new girl. She knows that his only friends are Archie and herself. It was so.. odd to see them together, it just didn't fit. Jughead isn’t really someone who dates a lot of girls. He hasn't dated anyone at all, so she was really surprised to see that happen with Veronica. It’s his decision, but Jughead didn’t seem happy, and all Betty wants is for him to be happy. He’s had a hard life, so Betty does and will do anything in her power to make it better for him. And so far, it's working. Anytime he’s around Betty, he has a smile on his face.

Third and final thing, and the most important thing is Jughead Jones himself. Why was she jealous of Veronica for being with him? She's never seen Jughead hanging out with another girl before, besides herself. Was it the fact that she didn't want to lose her best friend? That was part of it yes, but there was more. Betty soon thought about the things that they would do as a couple. She imagined Veronica going on other dates with him, showing him around as her boyfriend. She imagined them kissing at the lockers and smiling at each other. Betty couldn't even begin to imagine what  _ else _ they would do. Betty’s mind wandered to what it would feel like to kiss Jughead Jones. She’s never kissed anyone before, besides second grade when Archie kissed her just because she had helped him in school. As Archie's girlfriend, she should be thinking about kissing him. But no, Betty was thinking about kissing Jughead Jones. Her want and desire began to grow, and Betty started feeling guilty. With a peek out the window to see a dark window across from her, she sighed in relief as she picked up her phone.

**_Betty Cooper:_ ** _ Hey. Up for some girl talk? _

**_Jughead Jones:_ ** _ One, you hate girl talks, and two, I am not a girl. _

**_Betty Cooper:_ ** _ But we can still talk! You don't have to be a girl, and technically it wouldn't even be called a girl talk anymore, therefore I would not hate our talk. _

**_Jughead Jones:_ ** _ Well, you seem to have a good point here, betts.  _

**_Betty Cooper:_ ** _ Exactly. Now let's talk.  _

**_Jughead Jones:_ ** _ Fine we’ll talk. What do you wanna talk about? _

**_Betty Cooper:_ ** _ Jughead! You know exactly what I want to talk about. _

**_Jughead Jones:_ ** _ Are you mad about me and Veronica? _

Was she? She couldn't be mad at her best friend. But maybe she was mad that Veronica had the nerve to date her best friend. Or maybe the fact that Jughead didn't tell her. Or maybe she was just jealous. 

**_Betty Cooper:_ ** _ No, of course I'm not mad. I just want to know what happened. I’m excited for you! She’s your first girlfriend, I want it to be special for you.  _

**_Jughead Jones:_ ** _ Don’t call her that. She basically pressured me into going on a date. She’s nice I guess, but I couldn’t exactly tell her no.  _

**_Betty Cooper:_ ** _ Jug, do you want to date her or not? _

Betty didn't know which answer she wanted to hear from him. If he said yes, then everything could be happy and they both would be happy with partners, or at least somewhat happy. If he said no, maybe she would have a chance. Things with Archie may not work out, especially because their relationship is not going anywhere. Now that she knows Jughead actually dates girls, she could try. He’s always been there for her, ever since they met. They can talk about anything. She’s never really seen him as a boyfriend type, maybe because she was too busy pushing herself to be with Archie, she never really saw the true person that she wanted. Until now, where Jughead was with someone else, she seemed to want him more, even if it was just hanging out.

**_Jughead Jones:_ ** _ I guess both. I didn't want to because I would never date someone like that, like ever. But I guess I want to so it's good to get experience. _

Experience in what? Dating? Sex? Betty’s mind went to how many things he could possibly need experience for. She decided to focus on one. She thought of him shirtless, and then naked. She wanted to rub her hands all over his body. She wanted to feel close to him. She wanted to feel connected with him in  _ that _ way. She felt guilty immediately, but god, she couldn't stop her mind from wandering. 

**_Betty Cooper:_ ** _ That makes sense. Same for me with Archie. _

Betty didn't know why she typed that last part. Maybe it was because she wanted to seem somewhat available for Jughead. She’d been crushing on Archie for years, of course she’s thought about dating him. But now she's been rethinking everything, dating a football player isn't always the norm. Maybe one day she’d date someone who loved her, maybe that someone happened to wear a cute beanie. Someone who actually knows her, which is exactly what Jughead was.

**_Jughead Jones:_ ** _ I know you betty, I've known you for years. You’ve always liked archie. _

Was it really that obvious? Was he always watching her? He seemed to know everything about her, so why not tell him a little bit more.

**_Betty Cooper:_ ** _ Well things have changed a bit. It’s not all what I hoped it would be. I mean he’s great and everything, but it’s just, I guess it feels like we haven't been able to really connect as a couple. _

**_Jughead Jones:_ ** _ Have you said that to archie? He seems pretty happy with you two. _

**_Betty Cooper:_ ** _ No, I wouldn't say that to him. We’re still working things out. What did he say about us? _

**_Jughead Jones:_ ** _ Archie’s facetiming with Veronica right now. _

Betty immediately sat up and looked out her window. She found a dark window, but then she looked closer to see that the curtains were closed. They were never closed growing up, they had nothing to hide from each other. She was wondering why he was facetiming Veronica and what they were talking about.

**_Betty Cooper:_ ** _ Oh.. what are they talking about? _

**_Jughead Jones:_ ** _ You, mostly. Archie says he's happy with you and you make him smile like all the time. _

**_Betty Cooper:_ ** _ Well is he saying anything about how we only talk about school and football and cheerleading? How we only seem like friends? How he hasn’t kissed me yet and why it seems like he doesn't care to do it? How there's no romance, no love? _

Betty kind of just put all of her feelings into that text. She wanted Jughead to know exactly what her and Archie’s relationship was. He was her best friend, after all.

**_Jughead Jones:_ ** _ There's a lot of feelings there. Do you want to talk about it? And no, he hasn't mentioned any of that.  _

**_Betty Cooper:_ ** _ I just don't know. I thought it would be true love! Or at least more emotion and romance. It's just us, friends like we always have been. He doesn't want to get to know me as a person really. He didn't know that I write for the blue and gold. It’s like he doesn't care about me. At least not like you do. _

She was only telling the truth. Jughead had always cared for her, even when she was busy talking about Archie. Jughead knew her, she knew what dress she would like, she knew what she liked to do, he'd always been such a nice guy, and she's only realizing it now and she feels that it's too late.

**_Jughead Jones:_ ** _ I’m sure he cares betty. Does he know about your poetry? You could write him a poem so he’ll get to know you.  _

**_Betty Cooper:_ ** _ He doesn't.. Wait how do you know about my poetry? _

**_Jughead Jones:_ ** _ You mentioned it last year when we were in our poetry unit in english. _

Betty’s heart fluttered. How could a guy so amazing remember the little, yet important details about her? 

**_Betty Cooper:_ ** _ You remember that? That's kind of my point though jug, he doesn't remember the little things. But you do.  _

Betty knew she was being bold and she couldn't help herself, she wanted him to know that he's a good guy.

**_Jughead Jones:_ ** _ I like to observe and remember for future reference. _

**_Betty Cooper:_ ** _ You’re an amazing person Jughead Jones. I wish all guys were more like you. _

**_Jughead Jones:_ ** _ Thank you Betty, that means a lot. More than you know. I’m sure things will work out with Archie, and when in doubt, just talk to him just like you talked to me. _

**_Betty Cooper:_ ** _ I'll try that, but i'm more comfortable talking to you. Do you mind if we do it more often? _

She wanted him, or at least to spend more time with him. It was an overwhelming feeling she got when she talked to Jughead, something she never got with Archie. It was growing stronger each day.

**_Jughead Jones:_ ** _ I don't mind at all. I love talking to you. As much as I hate to go, Veronica is yelling at me to get off my phone. Looking forward to talking to you tomorrow.  _

**_Betty Cooper:_ ** _ Good luck with her. I’m looking forward to it too. Bye, Juggie. _

**_Jughead Jones:_ ** _ Bye, betts. _

Betty was filled with excitement, she couldn't wait to talk to him more. She had a good feeling about this, whatever it was. Maybe her and Archie wouldn't work out and things could be different. Just maybe.

***

So that's what they did, they talked more. Everyday, actually. It was a routine, whatever day Betty was having, whether it was good or bad, it would only get better that night. It's been going on for about three weeks now, and it's been the best three weeks of Betty’s life. They talked about everything, they really connected. 

Betty and Archies relationship had been going a little bit better. He finally kissed her, it was a moment she’s been waiting for for a very long time. Betty would describe it as a good kiss. It wasn't bad, it was just, not really that great. She thought that once they kissed they would finally feel more connected. Betty didn't feel it in her heart as much, she didn't want it as much as she thought she would. 

Veronica and Jughead’s relationship had been going. From Veronica’s social media posts it seems like they are happy, she's smiling, and he's smiling. But Betty knows jughead. She knows what they talk about. He tells her that Veronica is slowly trying to change him, and he doesn't know what to do. 

They had recently started talking on the phone instead of texting, because it was just easier and Betty didn't mind hearing his voice. She listened to him open up to her about his relationship with Veronica. Betty felt bad for him, because she didn't want him to change and neither did he. She told him never to change, because she liked him just the way he was. 

So most of their talks evolved into letting go of everything and talking about their relationships. Not talking, more like complaining. Betty found Jughead’s voice so calming and relaxing, it made her heart pound more and more as he talked to her, he actually cared about her problems and he wanted to help.

Betty has never had sex before. She thinks about what her first time would feel like, but everytime she imagines it, she finds herself not thinking of Archie with her in bed. She imagines Jughead with her, his body and his hands all over her. She thinks about him late at night when she's alone. She slips her hand into her shorts to please herself, as guilty little whispers escape from her mouth. “Juggie..”

Sometimes she thinks about just breaking up with Archie and being with Jughead. Immediately she feels bad, because she's wanted Archie for so long she owes it to herself to try with him, because he wanted her back too, right? Of course she loves Archie as a friend, but sometimes Betty doesn't think Archie loves her at all. She's been loving this boy for as long as she could remember, but if he never even loved her then what was the point? 

It was a Saturday night, before her talk with Jughead, Betty decided to text Archie. 

**_Betty Cooper:_ ** _ Hey arch, can I ask you something? _

**_Archie Andrews:_ ** _ Sure _

**_Betty Cooper:_ ** _ Do you love me? _

She sent the text and she waited. She wanted him to say yes. Because if she spent her whole entire life loving this boy and he never loved her back, then that would make her feel so useless, so much time wasted. 

**_Archie Andrews:_ ** _ What? I just like you a lot lol _

Oh, Betty Cooper was mad. She's spent her whole life with Archie, the least he could do was love her back. She didn't know what to say to him. She just felt like the past twelve years of her life meant nothing, seriously how stupid was she to chase after him all these years? And the fact that he still doesn't love her, and responded with “lol” made her even more mad. She felt like he never cared. 

**_Betty Cooper:_ ** _ kk _

Without even thinking, Betty ran downstairs and looked around. She knew what she wanted. She’s been thinking about doing it for weeks now because it was easier to just not think about it, rather than overthink. She walked up to her parents liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle of vodka. Thank god for her parents working late at the register, no one would be home anytime soon. She brought it back up to her room, sat in front of her mirror, and took a big swig of the alcohol.

“You stupid bitch! You spent all this time loving him and he never loved you back, he never even cared! What is wrong with you!” She said to the mirror followed by a cough. She's never had much alcohol before, just a few sips of her dad's beer without her mom noticing. She took another swig and it stung, but she shook off the sting and kept talking.

“He will never love you. Maybe you’re just too stupid to be loved!”

Another swig.

“Jughead probably doesn't even love you because you’re stupid and worthless!”

Another swig.

“You don't deserve Jughead at all!” And with another swig, she started to cry. Her thoughts were clouded by the alcohol, her words started to slur and she found herself just looking at herself in the mirror.

“Ugh!!!!!!!!” She screamed, and slammed her fist into the mirror. Her vision went blank after that and she could feel herself wander to the bed to pick up her phone.

The next thing she sees is Jughead’s face above hers, and she smiled through her blurry vision. “Juggieeeeee!” Betty’s arms drew out to touch his face, and he smiled a bit before he noticed the blood on her hand. 

“Betty, tell me what happened!” Betty was too busy to respond because she focused on his eyes. They were so beautiful. They were green right now, but sometimes they changed to blue too. 

“You have pretty eyes.” Betty said with a smile. Jughead was frustrated and looked around the room, once he spotted the bottle of alcohol and the shattered glass on the floor, he ran to the bathroom. 

“Nooooo! Don’t leave meee!” Betty watched him and immediately got dizzy and put her hand on her head. She pulled it away and inspected the blood on her knuckles and she got scared. 

“Juggie i'm dying!!!” Betty said as she watched jughead come out of the bathroom with a first aid kit. 

“You’re not dying, you’re drunk and it looks like you punched your mirror. Just relax and let me help you.” 

Betty watched Jughead as he sat her up and started to wipe the blood off of her hands. Even though she was drunk, she still wondered how he got into her room, how he knew she needed help.

“How did you find me?” Betty slurred, as Jughead was wrapping up her hand with a bandage wrap. 

“You called me, and you sounded out of it, until you kinda fell asleep. You kept saying ‘it hurts’ so I came here immediately.” He finished wrapping her hand and put the first aid kit away.

“I’ll be fineeee.” She admired him, how he came to her and how he actually cared for her. 

“You’re not really fine, betts.” He was right. Her mind was spinning and her head was hurting a lot. She groaned and leaned back on the bed as Jughead cleaned up the glass. “Why were you drinking?” Jughead said when he was finished. 

“He doesn't love me! I'm so stupid!” Betty groaned. Her thoughts were cloudy, she couldn't really control what she was saying.

“Betty you’re not stupid at all.” Betty watched Jughead sit down beside her. “You’re amazing.”

“All my life, I've loved him. I've been waiting for him for years! And he doesn't even love meeee!” Betty whined, letting it all go, but not like usual, this time it was unfiltered. 

“I'm sure he does betty,” Jughead responded as he took her non-wrapped hand in his own. “He just doesn't know it yet. Anyone would be stupid not to love you.” 

“I wish he fucking said noooo! I would have been happier. Happier with youuu juggie! We could've beeeen sooo happy!” As drunk as she was, Betty didn't even think about what she was saying. 

Jughead laughed a little bit, and then said “Betts, you’re drunk, you need to rest.” 

“I don't want to rest, I want youuuu!” 

“I want you too, but I made a dumb decision and got with Veronica.”

“Oh I HATE Veronica, so much! She’s taking you away from mee!!” Betty started crying now, but smiled as Jughead wiped her tears. 

“You need to sleep all of this alcohol off, betts.” Betty did feel tired, and really out of it.

“Okay Juggie. Can you pweeese come back tomorrow? I want to see you again.” 

“Sure.” Betty watched Jughead pull the covers over her, and plant a small kiss on her forehead. “Goodnight betty.”

“Night Jughead.”

Betty’s vision blurred again as she watched him climb out the window, and she immediately fell asleep.

***

Betty woke up the next morning with the worst headache she's ever had. She runs to the bathroom and throws up immediately, dreading her day already. She walks out of her bathroom and looks around her room. She remembers absolutely nothing from last night. The last thing she remembers is texting Archie. 

Archie. Right, he doesn't love her yet. Betty figured that was the reason for the broken mirror. And then Betty remembered getting the alcohol. With a groan, betty plopped down in her bed and looked at her phone. She found a message from Jughead.

**_Jughead Jones:_ ** _ Good morning, call me when you wake up.  _

Betty smiled as she hit his name and put her phone to her ear. She was excited to hear his voice.

“Good morning betts.” 

“Morning juggie.. You told me to call you?”

“Well, I assumed that you would want to have some answers to what happened last night.”

How would he know what happened? Did she embarrass herself? “What? What do you know Juggie.. I'm pretty lost.. The last thing I remember is finding my parents vodka.. Did I call you or something?”

She heard jughead laugh a little over the phone. “Yeah you called me, I was worried about you so I came over.”

Betty smiled. “Jug.. you didn’t have to do that. I'm sure I would've been fine by myself.. Did I embarrass myself?”

“Well, you probably saw that your mirror is broken. I assumed that you hit it or something, because your hand was bleeding. I wrapped up your hand and cleaned up the glass. You didn’t embarrass yourself at all.”

Betty looked at her hand, she didn't even realize it was wrapped up until he mentioned it. He really seemed to care about her, and her heart wanted him even more. “Wow.. that's um.. I'm sorry jug.. I'm sorry that you had to take care of me.” Betty sighed, fearing that he wouldn't want to hang out with her anymore.

“Don’t be sorry.. I don't mind taking care of you, you’re my best friend.” If only he was more.

“Well, thank you Jug.. I owe you one. Did I say anything weird?”

“Nothing I didn't mind hearing.” Betty thought about this for a second. Did she say anything about him? If she did, did he like it? If only she could remember.

“I just wish that I could remember what happened.” Betty sighed. 

“Don’t stress about it. But betty, I don't want you to drink again. It puts you in danger, I don't want you getting hurt.” Betty’s heart was warm. He really, truly cared about her.

“I won’t.. That was just a one time thing.. I wanted to try it and see if it felt good.”

“It doesn't make you feel good.. It just gives the alcohol control over you.”

“I know that now.. I'm not doing it again. That is a promise Mr. Jones.”

“Is that a pinky promise Miss Cooper?” She could imagine his smile through the phone.

Betty giggled, “Pinky promise.” 

“Well, I gotta go. But I'll talk to you tonight? Like usual?” It really was usual, and Betty liked that. She liked talking to him every night. Sometimes she thinks she might just be in love with him. And then she gets mad at herself for not realizing it sooner.

“Of course. I'll talk to you later Jug, bye.” She smiled and hung up the phone, looking forward to tonight.

  * ••



In the evening, Betty was getting ready for her date with Archie, when Archie decided to take a camping trip with the football team, leaving her a “sorry” message and left town. Betty was disappointed, but sort of relieved. She didn't want to keep going on dates just to have it not lead anywhere. 

Betty had some time before she was going to call Jughead, so she went on her phone and scrolled through instagram. Betty followed poetry accounts and her friends, she smiled as she saw a poetry post with the quote “we don't say it, but we both feel it.”

Betty kept scrolling and found a post that made her smile fall into a frown. It was a post from Veronica with a selfie of her and Jughead. It was captioned, “Hanging out with bae!” with like ten pointless emojis after it. Betty rolled her eyes. She wanted to be the one hanging out with him. She knew him, she knew what he liked to do, how he acted, she just knew him. 

She looked at the comments under the post, she saw Archie's comment, which was “looking good!” with the heart eyes emoji. Betty rolled her eyes and found Jughead’s comment, “You’re my cute girl” with a bunch of emojis after it. Betty laughed at the comment, knowing that it didn't sound like him at all. Veronica probably took his phone and commented for him. 

Betty decided to text him. She was bored after all, and she hoped Veronica would be busy on her phone. 

**_Betty Cooper:_ ** _ How’s your date going? _

**_Jughead Jones:_ ** _ Hello Betty. I’m having an amazing time with Veronica. _

Betty couldn't help but laugh, he never had an amazing time with Veronica. 

**_Betty Cooper:_ ** _ Lol. How are things actually going? _

**_Jughead Jones:_ ** _ Like I said Betty, they’re going amazing! Me and Veronica are having so much fun together. She's like the best girl in the world. She’s so pretty and beautiful and everything I want in a girl. Unlike you. _

Betty’s jaw dropped. He would never say anything like that. She knew him, he would never be mean to her, he never was. She thought back to the comment on Veronica’s post.

Veronica.

**_Betty Cooper:_ ** _ Why don’t you stop being a bitch, Veronica.  _

**_Jughead Jones:_ ** _ Why don't you stop texting my boyfriend, Betty. _

**_Betty Cooper:_ ** _ He’s my best friend, Veronica. I can text him whenever I want. And you have no room to talk, you talk to Archie all the time. _

**_Jughead Jones:_ ** _ He hasn't told you about us talking. How did you find out. _

**_Betty Cooper:_ ** _ I saw him. It doesn’t matter. But I can text Jug if I want to. Give his phone back to him! _

**_Jughead Jones:_ ** _ Nope! Gotta go, talk to you later bestie!  _

Betty rolled her eyes and put her phone down. She honestly couldn't care about Archie and Veronica and whatever was going on between them. She was more focused on Jughead. She felt bad for him, for being with someone like Veronica. She hoped that he was doing okay.

***

After Betty ate dinner she took a quick nap, setting her alarm for 11pm. She woke up and checked her phone. She saw another instagram post from Veronica, but it was a video this time. She watched the video and gasped. She felt tears form in her eyes. 

It was a video of Veronica at her house, and throwing Jughead’s beanie into the fireplace. The caption was, “Bye bye beanie! Jughead’s gonna look so much better with me now!” 

Betty immediately called Jughead, there was no answer. She decided to text him.

**_Betty Cooper_ ** _ : Jughead, i'm so sorry about your beanie.. I want to talk to you. Call me back. _

Betty waited a few minutes. He usually responds to her pretty quickly, but he never did.

**_Betty Cooper:_ ** _ Jughead, I'm starting to get worried. Call me back please. _

Betty waited and waited. She needed to find him, she knew he was alone and she wanted to be there for him, just like he was for her last night.

**_Betty Cooper:_ ** _ I’m coming to find you. _

Betty thought about all of the places he could be. Her first thought is pops, so she heads there. Betty is sixteen years old, but her mom hasn’t let her drive yet. She walks as fast as she can to pops, and opens the door. 

She walks in and looks around. She immediately spots Jughead at a booth in the corner, with his head down, and beanie missing. She runs over to the booth and sits down next to him. “Juggie..”

As soon as he looked up at her, she threw her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. “Jug i'm so sorry.. Veronica is so so mean.. She doesn't deserve you.”

Betty felt him start crying on her shoulder. “It was the last thing I had from her. My mom. That's why I wear it.” 

She pulled out of the hug and looked at him. “And that's completely okay Jughead.. It's your life.. All your choices. She had no right taking that away from you. Especially because it meant so much to you.”

“Betty.. She's been trying to change me. And every time I try and break up with her, she just threatens me.” Jughead sighed and wiped away his tears.

“What do you mean she threatens you? Is she putting you in danger?” Betty was concerned for him, she didn't want to lose him.

“No it's not dangerous. She just has information on me and if it got to some people it would really complicate things.” Betty was confused, what could Veronica know that she doesn't? 

“What is it?” Betty said to him.

“It’s nothing.. It's fine. How did you know I was here?” Betty could tell he was avoiding the truth that Veronica seemed to know, but she wouldn't pressure him into telling her. 

“I saw Veronica's post and I got worried. You weren't answering your phone so I just took a guess on where you were.”

“She threw my phone. It's broken.” She found the sadness in his eyes, and she felt horrible.

“What happened? Was it me?” Betty thought back to her earlier interaction with Veronica on Jughead's phone.

Jughead nodded. “She got mad because she said you were talking to her about Archie or something, then she threw it on the ground.”

“I’m so sorry Jug.. she's horrible,” Betty wanted to make him feel better, she needed a way to make him happy, to see him smile. “Wait here, let me go get something.” she said as she got up and ordered two milkshakes for the both of them.

Betty walked back to the table and put a vanilla milkshake in front of him. She sat next to him and sipped her own. 

“Betty, I thought you knew me better, my favorite is chocolate.” Jughead smiled at her. That was the smile she wanted. The smile he saved just for her. 

“This is my chance to show you that vanilla is the best. I will not take no for an answer Jughead Jones.” Betty giggled as she watched him take a sip.

“It's good. I haven't had one in a while. But chocolate-”

“Take another sip Jughead. It's the best.”

Jughead smiled as he took another sip. “Okay, it's the best. But I feel like I'm betraying chocolate.”

“You’re not betraying chocolate, chocolate doesn't have feelings. Just declare vanilla the official winner.” 

“Fine, vanilla wins. For now.” Jughead smirked, and she found it incredibly attractive. She took him in. His beanie was gone, she really wanted to feel his hair. She imagined it felt soft. His body was nice, it was more exposed as he wore a t-shirt that clung to his skin. He looked extremely sexy, Betty thought.

“For now? It will always win.” Betty smirked back at him, and moved a little closer. 

“I guess we’ll see about that.” Betty watched him look at her, like she was the only thing in the world that mattered at the moment. “Thank you for coming and cheering me up..” Jughead looked at the clock. “It's almost midnight.. You didn't have to come so late.”

Betty scooted closer to him, and set her hand on his thigh. “I wanted to Juggie.. I wanted to see you..” 

Jughead glanced at her hand and took a deep breath. “I wanted to see you too.. You make me happy..” He set his hand down on top of hers. 

Betty turned her hand over and laced her fingers with his. She didn't know what she was doing, but it felt right. “This is nice.”

Betty felt him squeeze her hand. “It really is.” Betty knew what her heart wanted, what her heart needed. It wasn't Archie, it was Jughead. She knew it was him. She was about to move closer when she felt Jughead move closer. She looked up at him and he tucked her hair behind her ear. “You’re really beautiful betty.” 

Betty’s heart fluttered, he made her feel beautiful. “Thank you jughead.. You’re really handsome.” Betty knew it was wrong, she had a boyfriend, and Jughead had a girlfriend, but it all felt so right. She put the rest of the world out of her thoughts, and focused on this moment. Betty leaned closer to him and set her head on his shoulder, her fingers still laced with his.

“Are you feeling what I'm feeling, betts?”

“Mhm.” Betty replied, knowing exactly what he was talking about. Their connection, it's just them, and if it could be like this forever, she wouldn't mind.

“I like it.. It's good.. Really good.” 

“Me too.. It's like a midnight spell.”

“I don't ever want it to end.” He let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulders.

“Me neither.” She said as she moved closer and kept her head resting on his body. Betty closed her eyes, taking in the moment, trying to memorize this feeling of warmth, comfort, excitement, and love, just so she could remember it again tomorrow.

“Are you falling asleep on me betty?” Jughead let out a small laugh.

Betty smiled up at him. “No, I’m just trying to make this feeling last forever.”

“Maybe it will, one day.”

“Maybe it will.” 

The two stayed like that for a while, just sitting there in comfort, Betty thought about kissing him, but she didn't want to feel guilty. But god, she could've. He was so close, but she fought the urge. 

Betty jumped when her phone started to buzz on the table and Jughead removed his arm from around her. She looked at it and saw her mom was calling, so she answered it.

“Hey mom, whats up?”

“Whats up? Are you serious Elizabeth? It is one fifteen in the morning and you are not home. I went over to the Andrews’ house and Fred informed me that Archie was on a camping trip. So where are you and what are you doing at one fifteen in the morning!!!” 

Betty didn't realize how late it had gotten, she was lost in the moment with Jughead. They probably would've stayed like that forever.

“Um, I’m just at pops, writing poems. I needed a milkshake break and I uh, decided to stay here, I guess I lost track of time. I'll come home right now.”

“You better young lady. I’ll be waiting.”

Betty rolled her eyes and hung up the phone and turned to Jughead, who seemed to be smiling at her conversation. “What are you smiling about?”

“The fact that one minute it was midnight and now it's one fifteen in the morning.”

Betty smiled and got out of the booth. “I told you I wanted it to last forever.” She grabbed his hand as he stood from the booth. “Walk me home?”

“I’d love to.”

They walked out of pops hand in hand, not caring about anyone seeing them. Betty wanted this, and she knew now that Jughead wanted it. 

“Once we get onto my street you'll have to let me go.” She felt his hand tighten around hers.

“Or I could just hold your hand forever?” He smiled down at her as Betty felt her cheeks turn warm.

“You could do that, but then my mom would probably kill you. And that would make me very sad.”

“You have a point there.”

“I always do.”

Once they got to her street, Jughead let go of her hand. “Thank you for tonight. It was amazing.”

“It really was. Maybe..” Betty paused, thinking about her next words. She wanted to do this again with him. She wanted to hang out and feel good. It's not like they were doing anything wrong.

“Maybe what?”

“Maybe we could do it again?”

“That's an amazing idea. I love this.. Our.. friendship.” He hesitated with his words, both of them knowing it was more than just a friendship, but not wanting to admit it just yet.

“I love it too. I’ll see you tomorrow night. Does the same time work?” Betty didn't want to risk anyone seeing them, she just wanted it to be them two. Only them.

“Same time sounds perfect. See you then.”

“Goodnight, Juggie.”

“Goodnight, Betts. I can't wait to fall under the midnight spell with you again.”

Betty smiled and walked to her house, wishing it was tomorrow already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Getting Connected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead wants more, so he does something special for his dream girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took a while. I was busy. I mean, sort of busy. Why lie I was having fun. I still am! Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and I am apologizing in advance for the next one. Also, if you're here from twitter, don't hate on me, i'm just bored. As always, this chapter is dedicated to one person only.

Jughead was doing great, amazing even. He was just happy. He was hanging out with Betty more, which he loved. He looked forward to every night with her. No matter how bad his day went, he could always just let it go with Betty, they were free from their own drama and could just focus on each other. 

Veronica wouldn't let Jughead break up with her. She kept threatening to tell Betty that he likes her. Even though he and Betty were growing closer, Jughead didn't want Betty to find out from Veronica (of all people) that he liked her. So he just stayed with her. It was easier, he ignored her half of the time. Veronica seemed like she wanted attention from him, but she wasn’t going to get it. There was one point in their relationship where Veronica wanted to get to know him, so he opened up once. He told her about living in a trailer park and not being rich, but then she just said “I’m not giving you any of my money stupid head.” Jughead never opened up to her again.

Jughead and Betty have been meeting up at pops for about two weeks now, not doing anything more than hand holding and touching. It was their connection. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He’d always liked her, but this was different. This feeling was deeper inside him, he could feel it growing stronger and stronger. But it was simply just friends, hanging out. He shouldn't have felt it, but he did. He felt love. 

Jughead wanted to do more for her, because she deserved it. He saw the dates that her and Archie went on, they were just boring, and he knew Betty wasn’t enjoying them. It was a Friday night, and Jughead wanted to change things up a little. Jughead thought back to their meeting last night. They had so much fun together. It was just so comfortable between them, they weren't thinking about what they were doing, it was just a natural connection. 

Last night they talked about what life would be like if they hadn't started to date their partners. 

“Maybe in the future we could have a chance together..” Betty had said to him. Those words stuck in his head, and he replayed them over and over again today. 

He replied with “I have hope for the future. Our future.” He knew that they both wanted this. He could have kissed her then and there, with her smiling up at him while she was nestled in his arm, but he didn't. He couldn’t. Not yet at least. It had to be special.

Jughead decided to go with a picnic. It was something different, so they could hang out in a more private space. He imagined how the night could go, there were so many possibilities that excited him. Even though Veronica was a terrible girlfriend, he felt kind of guilty when he was thinking about cheating. 

Veronica almost always asked Jughead to have sex with her. She said it's a way to connect. He obviously refused every single time. They've only kissed a couple of times, and Jughead's first kiss was not special at all, it felt forced between them, like he had to do it. Like it was a requirement. But Jughead felt like he didn't even know Veronica, he was not comfortable to have sex with her. He’s never had sex before, and he's always imagined his first time being with Betty. Especially lately, his feelings grew for her. There was more want for her, all of her. He had more desire to feel her, her body. He just imagined that it would be so beautiful, if only one day he could see it. Every time he thought about these thoughts, he couldn't stop, they clouded his mind. Throughout the day he slipped into the bathroom to release himself, feeling his length with his hand. He wanted it to be her hand. “Betts..” 

Jughead felt guilty for doing this to himself, and part of him can’t help it. He can't stop his mind from wandering and his body from reacting to these thoughts. What excited him about it was the fact that Betty was doing this to him, she has a connection to him that no one else has, and she doesn't even know it.

He was just so strongly attracted to her, he just knew that she was the one. His plan would be a picnic, with chocolate covered strawberries and s’mores to make. He wanted to make s’mores with her because last week she told him that she’d never gone camping with her family or anyone. Jughead went many times each summer, so he knew how to build a fire or two. The plan was simple, but special. Just for her. It was about 10pm when Jughead decided to text her. 

**_Jughead Jones:_ ** _ Hi betts, instead of pops tonight, can you meet me at the river instead?  _

**_Betty Cooper:_ ** _ Hey jug. Of course i'll meet you there. What are we doing? _

Jughead was nervous about his whole plan, too. Because they have only been hanging out at pops, building their relationship very slowly. Maybe she wouldn't want to go on a more romantic hangout with him, maybe she just wanted to be friends. But he listened to his gut, which was telling him that she definitely wanted this too.

**_Jughead Jones:_ ** _ Something special ;) _

**_Betty Cooper:_ ** _ I’m excited. Really excited. You have no idea jug. _

**_Jughead Jones:_ ** _ Me too betts, me too. I'll see you then. _

**_Betty Cooper:_ ** _ See you then :) _

Jughead went a little early before midnight to set up a blanket by the river. It was a little late for them to be in the dark alone like this, but he would protect her. He wouldn't let anything happen to Betty.  _ His Betty. _ He collected some firewood that he found nearby, and got the fire started for the s’mores. He also liked that there was some light, so they weren’t in complete darkness. He set down his box of strawberries and the s'mores ingredients. Everything was ready.

While Jughead waited for Betty, he went to the shore and skipped rocks, collecting his thoughts. One part of himself said to make a move, he’s been waiting to kiss this girl his whole life. The other part of himself said to just wait. He has a girlfriend, and she has a boyfriend. Even if his girlfriend treated him badly, Archie still cared about Betty. Jughead wouldn’t say that Archie was a bad boyfriend, he would say that he doesn't know how to be one. From talking to Betty, he can tell that Archie has no idea what he’s doing in the relationship.

Jughead decided to see how the night goes, because he didn't want to go into this with a decision already made. Jughead turned around to find Betty already sitting down and eating a strawberry. She was watching him, and when he spotted her, she laughed, and said, “I didn’t want to interrupt.” with a smile.

Jughead walked back to her and took a seat next to her. “You wouldn't have interrupted, I was just passing time.”

“You looked like you were deep in thought. You didn’t even hear me walk up here.”

“That's probably because you tip toed just to make that point.” Jughead said, and judging by the blush he saw across her cheeks he knew that he was absolutely correct.

“You got me there, Jones.” He heard her giggle, it was one that he knew all too well.

“I did indeed.” He said with a wink. “So I wanted to have a more special night with you. Because you deserve it.”

Betty smiled at him. “This is amazing Jug, I love it. Archie never does anything like this.”

“A true crime that is, especially with a girl like you by his side.”

Betty shifted closer to him. “I’m not by his side right now..”

“That's right. You’re with me-”

“Which is so much better.” Betty finished. 

“Everything's better when it's with you, betty.” 

“You too, Jughead.” 

Their talks were soft and meaningful. Jughead loved talking to her, no matter what it was about. These past few weeks talking and spending time with her just solidified his love for her, he knew it was real.

“So as you saw, there are chocolate covered strawberries, and then I figured we could make some s’mores since you never got to go camping and make some.” 

“Jughead.. That's so sweet. Thank you for this.. All of this. It’s really special to me.”

“You’re special.” Jughead replied as he opened the bag of marshmallows. He gave her a stake with a marshmallow on it, and asked “Do you know how to do it?”

“I probably could figure it out.. But I'd rather you teach me.” Betty said as she moved closer to him. Jughead took a deep breath. Her thigh was touching his now, they were so close. They have been this close before, but it was different.. It was more intimate. Jughead put his arm around her shoulders and moved his hand down to hers. He felt her relax into his body, his heart felt warm. He guided her hand to put the stake into the fire. 

“Once it catches on fire, then bring it to your face and blow it out. And then do it again until you like it. It’s all about how toasted you want the marshmallow to be.”

Betty does what he says and he watches her. “I think I like it like this,” She shows him her marshmallow, which is toasted exactly the way he would want it.

“That looks perfect, betts.” He hands her the chocolate and graham crackers for her to assemble it. “Now try it!”

Betty took a bite of her s’more and closed her eyes. He could tell that she was taking in each of the flavors, trying to see if she liked it. “This is amazing!” She said as she opened her eyes. “It's so different and warm, I love it.” 

I love you, Jughead thought. He wouldn't say it to her, not yet. “I told you it was good.” 

“Mhm!” Betty muffled through her next bite as she finished it. “We have to make these again soon.” 

“Definitely.” Jughead smiled and wiped some smeared chocolate off of her bottom lip slowly. 

Betty smiled slightly as she looked into his eyes. And he stared right back into hers. They both fell silent, the only noise in the air was the slight current of the water. Jughead knew that this was his moment. He had to do it. He saw her eyes dart to his lips, and he knew that he just needed to.

Jughead moved his hand around her neck and pulled her close as their lips met for the very first time. Jughead felt so much warmth inside his heart, he knew that this was right. He felt her hesitate at first, but then kiss him back with passion. Jughead didn’t know what to think, he felt amazing, he was focused on her, only her. Once their tongues met, Betty pulled away.

“Jug..”

Jughead could tell by the look on her face that she felt guilty. He knew her, and that was her guilty look. He felt bad, he felt like he ruined everything between them. “Betty..” he said back to her, he didn't know what else to say.

“We.. we shouldn't have done that.” Betty started to get up, when he grabbed her hand. 

“It felt nice.. Didn't it?” 

“It did Jughead, but we are with other people! I know that Veronica is terrible to you, but I care about Archie, and he cares about me. Even though he doesn't show it sometimes.” Betty stood up onto her feet and Jughead did the same. 

“He doesn't show it at all. I care for you betty.. I know that you want this just as much as I do.” Tears started to form in Jughead’s eyes, but he fought them back.

“I do want this.. So much.. You have no idea. But Archie is still my boyfriend.. So, for right now.. This is over, Jug.” 

“I didn't mean to mess this up.. Mess  _ us _ up.. I just needed to..” He trailed off, not needing to mention what had just happened between them. 

“We just need to stay away from each other. We obviously can't handle ourselves around each other. No matter what we feel.. We can't do anything about it.. We’re stuck jughead. We can’t do this. We have to stop meeting,”

Jughead’s heart dropped. He didn't want to lose her, at all. “Betty.. I can't lose you.. We can just pretend that it never happened! We can still meet and be friends.”

“We can't really be just friends now Jughead!” Betty raised her voice, there was anger in it. 

“Are you mad at me?! I thought that you wanted this too.”

“Well if you never did that, then this would have never happened, and we could be happy right now! But no, you just HAD to kiss me.” 

“Wow.. so it's all my fault. I ruined our friendship?”

“Yeah it is Jughead. It’s all your fault.” Betty started to cry, and she walked away. “Don’t follow me. I’m fine.” 

Jughead finally let his tears fall. He thought that this night would go better than this. She wanted this, but she felt guilty. Archie barely cared about her, so why was she so faithful to him? Jughead realized that the answer to that question was Betty Cooper herself. It’s just who she was, she was loyal. She had liked Archie for so many years, she wanted to keep that loyalty. She couldn't do this to him because that's not the type of person she was.

Once she was out of his sight, Jughead cleaned up everything from the night. He felt terrible. It was his fault. He ruined everything. And now he can’t spend time with her anymore. He was surprised that she practically yelled at him, but it was a situation that she wasn't expecting, and he created it, so she had every right to yell.

Jughead walked home that night, feeling like he just lost his entire heart. 

***

It was a confusing night for him. He finally got to kiss the girl of his dreams, and it was amazing. Her lips were sweet and they felt perfect on his, just like how he thought he would feel. He wanted to do it again and again, he wanted to feel her and touch her, he wanted Betty Cooper to be his. 

But that will never happen, because she had a conscience. She felt guilty. Jughead never expected himself to ever cheat, then again, his “girlfriend” was blackmailing him into staying with her. So he felt bad, of course, but not as bad as Betty did. Betty was loyal to Archie, which Jughead totally understands, but she got mad at Jughead, she blamed him for everything.

Jughead had never seen Betty act like that before. Throughout their entire friendship, she's never yelled at him. It was strange, he’s never seen that side of her. But the only thing that he could focus on was the fact that he ruined everything. And the fact that she knew it, too. He felt bad, he wanted to take back time and go back to pops. This whole thing was a disaster. 

Jughead tried to imagine his life without betty. He quickly realized that it would be an empty, boring, life. She brought out the best in him, she was the only one that laughed at his jokes or understood his crazy novel references. She knew him the best, she was his best friend. Life without her would truly be terrible. 

Jughead didn't want to lose her. He didn't want to lose his best friend. There has to be a way to stop his love (or at least hide it from himself) and still remain friends with her. That was the only way things could go back to normal. 

Jughead decided to text her. Because, texting is what they do best, and she was almost always on her phone, either listening to music or reading an online poetry book. 

**_Jughead Jones:_ ** _ Hey. We need to talk.  _

Jughead kept it simple, because he didn't want to say something wrong to her and make the whole situation worse. He waited a few minutes for a reply. After twenty minutes of staring at his phone screen, he was starting to think that she was ignoring him. She never ignored him, she always loved to listen to him. Jughead felt sad, he didn't think that he would ever lose her, and now, she’s almost gone. 

He heard a buzz pop up on the screen, and let out a huge sigh of relief. Maybe he still has a chance to fix things.

**_Betty Cooper:_ ** _ Hey. Yeah, we do.  _

Jughead was eager to talk to her again, but he also wanted to savor it, in case it was actually the last time he’ll be talking to her. Jughead thought that if he apologized, that could try and help them be friends again.

**_Jughead Jones:_ ** _ I’m sorry, for ruining it. I never meant to take advantage of you as a friend. I know that you said that you wanted this too, but i'm still sorry for doing it. I know that you are faithful to archie. And maybe if the time is right, we’ll find our way back to each other. I'm happy for you and Archie, hopefully things go better with you. I want to remain friends with you, and that's it. Just friends. Nothing else. Please give me this chance, and i'll never try anything again. _

**_Betty Cooper:_ ** _ Juggie.. Can you just come over.. Please? I need to see you _

Jughead thought that it was a good sign that she called him by his favorite nickname, he figured he didn't ruin their relationship that much, to the point of being formal with each other. 

**_Jughead Jones:_ ** _ Are you sure? Because last night.. _

**_Betty Cooper:_ ** _ I’m so sure. Just come over and see me, it will all be fine.  _

Jughead didn't really have a choice. If he wanted to save his friendship with Betty, this was his chance. He just hopes it goes well. 

***

Jughead was nervous. Well, he was feeling a lot of emotions. But his top one would be his nerves. He imagined her letting him down easy, her telling him that she still likes Archie and always will.

Jughead climbed up to Betty's window, after choosing not to run away from this conversation with her. He knocked on the window quietly, just in case Alice Cooper was somewhere near Betty’s room. 

Betty came and opened the window, and Jughead was trying to read the expression on her face. He was relieved because he could tell it wasn't an expression of anger. But, whatever it was, it didn't seem bad. He just wanted to know what was on her mind. Jughead climbed inside, daring to speak first.

“Betty.. I just.. I'm sorry. You probably didn't want that to happen between us and I shouldn’t have-”

Jughead was cut off. Not with other words, no. He wasn’t expecting this conversation to go  _ this _ way. He wasn't expecting to feel Betty's lips on his again. But there they were, and he savored it. If this was a goodbye kiss, or whatever kind of kiss it was going to be, he was going to enjoy it.

She tasted sweet, and he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. This was the best feeling of his life. He decided that kissing Betty was his new favorite thing. He didn't want to think about why she was kissing him, he didn't want to think about what would happen after it, he just wanted to savor the moment. 

This time, Betty let his tongue find it's way into her mouth, and she was eager. She wanted him. Jughead quickly realized that this was good, and that she didn't want this moment to end either. Their bodies touched, and he felt her breasts against his chest. He felt warmness all over his body. This moment, he would never forget.

Betty pulled away first, but held him close. She let out a little whisper, that Jughead could barely hear over the sound of his pounding heartbeat. “I want you.” 

Jughead had always thought he would never be able to date anyone, because no one would want him. No one would find his weirdness attractive, or his sardonicism funny. He thought that love was a lie, that not everyone was meant for happiness, because he had never truly seen it.

But all of that changed at the sound of those three words. They made him happy. He loved her, because he just knew he did. Love wasn't a lie, it was just hiding beneath all the walls he puts up around himself. But he doesn't have any walls up around betty. He is his own, true self. Because he wants to be his true self. Because he can be his true self, she makes him feel like he can.

She wanted him. 

“I want you too.. Nothing else matters to me.” Jughead responded to her, trying to contain the excitement building inside of him.

Jughead looked down at Betty, who was smiling up at him, and he realized that she felt something too. It was a good feeling. 

“Let's sit.. And talk about all of this.” Betty said with a small laugh. They both sat down on her bed, Jughead took her hand in his and started to talk. He figured that it was finally time to confess the feelings he has had for what feels like forever. It was time to open up to her. 

“Betty, you've been my friend since I was eight. You’ve always been there for me, ever since that very first moment on the playground. You’re such a caring person. You seem to know everything about me, and you’re the only one who truly understands who I am. I don't know when it happened, but as I continued to grow up wIth you, I started to like you. I mean, who wouldn't? I'm guessing it was probably around freshman year when it first happened. But what really matters is that we have been spending a lot of time with each other recently, and those feelings just kept growing stronger and stronger. I just want to be your person, Betty. The person that you can talk to about anything, the person that is by your side and is actually interested in you, the person that cares about you, and the person who will do anything for you. That's the kind of person I want to be for you Betty, because you’re really important to me.” 

Jughead took a deep breath as he said the words straight from his heart. There was probably so much more he could say about her, but this was what his heart was saying. It felt good to let it all out, especially in front of her. It was just all about these next moments to come. He saw a smile on her face, and her cheeks red, so he thought that was a pretty good sign. 

“Jughead, you seriously are such a good guy. You always help me, whether it's with school work or relationship drama, you’re always there. I was thinking about last night, and I shouldn't have acted that way towards you. I guess a part of me wanted to stay loyal to Archie or something. But today, I just wanted to kiss you again. And keep doing it. Because it felt right, it felt like you were meant to be my person. I felt it in my heart. I was feeling it recently too, when we've been hanging out. It's just a feeling in my heart that's too strong to deny. And i'm not going to deny it. We’re going to be together. I promise.”

Jughead knew that Betty Cooper did not break promises. All of this was finally happening, everything he wanted to happen, after all these years, was happening. It was a dream come true. 

“But what about Archie?” Jughead didn’t want to ask the question, but he knew that he needed to ask it. Betty and Archie’s relationship was the only thing keeping him from having the girl of his dreams. 

“What about Veronica?” Betty answered. 

“I will break up with her. She doesn't have anything to blackmail me with now.” 

“What changed?”

“She knew that I liked you. And she threatened to tell you that if I stopped dating her.”

“Well that's none of her business. How did she even know?”

Jughead didn't want to tell her about the plans Veronica wanted to make with them, but he had to be honest. When he started to date Veronica, Jughead knew that part of her was still doing it to make Archie jealous, but he also had some hope that maybe someone would actually want to date him for himself. But now he knows who that someone is. And it is not Veronica, it never was.

“When you and Archie started to date, she came to me with a proposal. She figured that I liked you, which was true. She wanted to make Archie jealous, and fake date. She thought that I would want to make you jealous too. But I could never do that to you, because I knew how important Archie was to you. And then, when I said no, she threatened to tell you that I liked you, which I did not want to happen. So I agreed to one date, and she kept holding that over me for everything, including being her boyfriend. I'm sorry Betty, for everything.” 

Jughead took a deep breath and watched bettys expression turn from mad to sad. He knew her so well, he knew every facial expression she made and what emotion she was feeling. 

“Jughead, first of all, don't apologize for being with her. She's terrible. And she is so not my best friend anymore. She never really was. And second of all, I am glad you told me about this. I had no idea that she was interested in Archie, but thinking back on it, it does make sense. I just can't believe she did that to you.. You deserve better.” Betty placed her hand on his cheek and looked him in the eyes. Jughead's heart was practically exploding from his chest.

“I have better.. I have you now.. I hope.” 

“You do. You have me now, and I'm never letting you go.” 

Jughead leaned in and kissed her. He just had to, it just felt right. She was caring for him, she wants him, and she never wants to let him go. She was truly the girl for him. She kissed him back, it truly was the best feeling in the world.

Jughead pulled away from the kiss and glanced out the window. “Back to my question.. What about Archie?”

“I don't know Juggie.. He really doesn't know how to date someone.. He just talks to me. And that's it. Nothing really happens.. Nothing fun.. But besides him not really being a good boyfriend, I don't want to lose him as a friend.” 

“I know but-”

“But I want you more. So much more. When I'm around you.. I feel things. Good things.. Amazing things.. Things that I don't feel with archie. Things that i've never felt before in my life.. Until you. You're special Jughead.. I'm gonna break up with him.” Betty ended that sentence with pure confidence, and Jughead knew that she was going to do it. 

“I'm going to break up with Veronica, too.” Jughead said with a smile. 

“We’re really doing this! We can be happy Juggie.. We can be so happy.” 

“I know we will be.. I just know it.” 

Betty hugged him, tight. “Thank you though, seriously. Just talking to you and meeting up with you this whole time, really helped me. You’re amazing Jughead Jones.” 

Jughead felt his cheeks warm and replied, “You’re better than amazing, you’re Betty Cooper.”

This time he felt her lips meet his first, but it was filled with more passion than before. He pulled her closer to him, using this opportunity to explore her body. His hands roamed down her back, and he stopped them just above her ass. She felt him too, her hands roamed up his back and into his hair. 

Betty Cooper with her hands all over him, only happened in Jughead’s dreams. He wanted her so bad. She pulled on his hair gently, pulling him closer, as they finally broke the kiss for air. 

“Wow..” Betty spoke first.

“Yeah.. Wow..” Jughead agreed, both of them breathless. He realized that it's easy to get caught up in the moment with her, and he loved it. 

Before the two of them could speak, their lips found each other once again, and Betty climbed on top of him as Jughead leaned back against the bed. It just felt so natural with her, like they could do anything in the world and it will be amazing. 

Jughead had the strong urge to take off her shirt. He wasn't sure what exactly they were doing, or what was going to happen. They were making out on her bed, while dating other people. They couldn't exactly do more. He's never done more, but he's thought about it with betty. His mind thought about how this moment could progress into more. He thought about her naked and with him, right here. 

His thoughts were interrupted by his hard erection touching his jeans. He couldn't control it, especially with Betty Cooper sitting on his lap. And that's when he felt her pull away from him. He was embarrassed, he didn't know what she would say. 

“Did I..”

“Yeah.. you did..” 

He watched her, contemplating her next move. He could tell that she wasn't freaked out by him, which was a relief. She seemed intrigued by it, which turned him on even more.

“Do you.. Want me to.. Take care of it?” Betty looked at him nervously.

His heart might have stopped. He couldn't think. Betty Cooper wanted to touch him. Betty Cooper was asking him if she could take care of the erection she caused him. He had no idea what to say, so he just nodded and watched her.

Betty took his belt off, unzipped his jeans, and put her hand on his boxers. “Is this okay?”

“Yes.. it's perfect.” Jughead could barely breathe. She was about to see his dick. 

Betty pulled his boxers down, and Jughead watched her as she looked at his dick. He could tell that she was just as nervous as he was, but he felt comfortable with her, he knew that this would make their connection stronger. 

He tried to steady his breaths as her hand gripped his cock, and started to stroke him slowly. His light moans filled the silent air, and he closed his eyes at the pleasure she was giving him. He felt her pace begin to pick up, and his moans became more frequent and louder. And then he felt his release coming. 

“Betts.. I'm close..” 

“Let it go.. I want it.” 

Jughead wasn't sure what she wanted exactly, but her words pushed him over the edge as his cum spilled into her hand. He felt her hand continue to stroke his length. He wasn't expecting anything more from her, he felt so good because of her. Jughead finally opened his eyes to find Betty looking back at him. He could instantly tell that she wanted to do more. 

Betty bent down and licked his tip, which made him grow hard again. “Is this okay..”

Jughead made a mental note to tell her later that everything was okay, and that she could do whatever she wanted to him. 

“Yes.. fuck yes..” He couldn't hold in the sounds of his pleasure. Her mouth wrapped around his cock felt amazing, and she took his frequent moans and his hand tangled throughout her hair as a good sign to continue. She continued to blow him as he breathed heavily. “Betty.. I'm gonna.. cum again..” 

He looked down at her and could tell by the look in her eyes, that she wanted it. He felt himself release into her mouth, and he watched her swallow his cum. She was perfect. 

“You taste so good, Juggie.” Betty said as she moved off of him and onto the bed space next to him. That comment made Jughead smile. He's never seen this side of Betty before, but he knew that she enjoyed it as much as he did. 

“Thank you for doing that.. Sorry it happened.. You just make me.. Feel things. You just made me feel amazing, Betty.” 

“Don't apologize.. Like I said.. You make me feel things too.. I've been craving you for a long time.”

“How long?”

“Since we started our meetings at pops.. They were just so special and intimate.. And when you touched me.. It turned me on. I'm just glad to know that I turn you on, too.”

“You do.. Trust me.. You do.” 

“That makes me happy Juggie.. This wasn't too.. Fast.. was it?”

“No.. I don't think so. I just feel so comfortable with you.. It all just felt natural.”

“Same here.. I just followed my instincts.. I listened to what I craved.. Because I couldn't control it.”

“I will never be able to control myself around you.” 

Betty smiled at that. “Me neither.. It's just a crazy hunger for you.. And all it does is keep growing.”

“That's the perfect way to put it.”

“We’re gonna be happy soon, Jug.” 

“I know we are.. We just have to have patience.. As long as we’re together.. Everything will be okay.” 

“Yeah.. exactly.” 

Jughead sat up and smiled at her. “Speaking of that.. I have something for you. I was going to give it to you last night. But I want to give it to you now.”

Jughead reached into his pocket and pulled out a small heart necklace with the letter “J” on it. Jughead thought that it was the right time to give her something, no matter what they were to each other. She was a great friend and a good person, she deserved to be cared for. 

Betty sat up, and Jughead placed the necklace in her hand and watched her smile widen. “Jug.. this is amazing.. I love it.. Thank you so much.”

“You just mentioned once that Archie never gets you anything.. So I wanted to give you something special. Now i'll always be with you, either in person or on your necklace.”

“And that's why you’re a better man than him.. You care about me when no one else does. And yeah, you'll always be with me. It's really special.” 

“This is perfect.. us.. Together. And I know that you hate that word, but I'm right.” Jughead said as they both laid down.

“It really is.. You’re right.. So right. And you get to use the word because you are correct, so you get a pass. And thank you for coming over.. Tonight was really special to me.”

“It was special to me too. Thank you for inviting me over here.” 

“Do you want to sleep over?”

Jughead let out a small laugh. “What about your mom.. And that one neighbor that you’re kinda dating?”

“My windows are closed, and my door is locked. So you’re safe, if you wanna keep me safe for tonight.” Betty cuddled up against him, and Jughead felt an overwhelming amount of warmth in his heart. 

“How about forever?”

“That sounds amazing.” 


	4. It All Falls Apart At Some Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty confesses her feelings, and three years later, things start to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Theres a time jump! Shout out to my best friend for writing the poem in this chapter, she knows the character more than I do. This chapter, like always, is dedicated to her. Enjoy!
> 
> P.S: I apologize for the ending of this chapter, I promise it will get better.

Betty Cooper never expected herself to cheat. She didn't cheat on any tests, and she never would've thought she would have cheated on her partner. But here she was, following her heart instead of her mind. Her heart ached for Jughead every day. 

Each day, she waited all day for him to come over at night. They would just talk, like they normally do, and get to know each other better than they already do. She learned more about his writing, while she talked about her poetry. Sometimes they would watch crime documentaries in the basement, usually ending with Betty falling asleep in Jughead’s arms. 

But on some rare nights, they would explore each other. Betty had never done anything sexual with Archie, but with Jughead it felt comfortable, making everything better. The way his hands wrapped around her body, and the way she tingled after he placed tender kisses along her neck, all of these feelings overwhelmed her and turned her on. She felt amazing when Jughead’s tongue traveled down her body to places she's only dreamed of, and she had the biggest smile on her face when he told her that she tasted good.

Although they had their sexual exploration with each other, they never fully had sex. They both had talked about it after the first time this happened.

“Juggie.. That was amazing.. But I think we should wait-”

“Until the right time.. When we’re not with other people.. To have sex.”

“Exactly.. I just want it to be special.”

“It will be, I promise. Everything is special with you.”

Betty was happy that they were on the same page about having sex, but she was so horny for him. Each time she saw him in school, she memorized every detail of his appearance. She wanted to keep the image of him in her mind for as long as she could. She was so attracted to him, sometimes she couldn't hold it in. Every time she made eye contact with him, she felt a flutter in her heart. She was truly in love with this boy.

Today was the day. Betty and Jughead didn't want to hide it anymore. They wanted to go on real dates and be open about themselves. They wanted to be happy. Today was the day that they would break up with their partners. Jughead offered to go first, because that would be the easiest. She was trying to think about what she would say to Archie, when her phone buzzed, twice. She had two messages.

**_Jughead Jones:_ ** _ It’s done. _

**_Veronica Lodge:_ ** _ Just fyi, Jughead likes you, like a lot. He’s weird. Good luck with beanie boy. Or non beanie boy, since I burned that shit.  _

Betty was surprised that Veronica actually texted her that, that she was actually the type of person to do so. She decided to text Jughead back first.

**_Betty Cooper:_ ** _ That's good.. How did it go?  _

**_Jughead Jones:_ ** _ It was fine. She got mad at me, threatened to tell you again, and then I just told her to tell you. I told her that I was happier without her.  _

**_Betty Cooper:_ ** _ She did text me, telling me. But good thing I already know :) _

**_Jughead Jones:_ ** _ Wow, she's quick. And it's a very good thing that you know :) What did you say to her? _

**_Betty Cooper:_ ** _ I'm not going to day anything, she doesn't deserve attention.  _

**_Jughead Jones:_ ** _ That's true. I guess it's your turn now. How are you holding up? _

**_Betty Cooper:_ ** _ Not good at all, I'm freaking out. But I know that I'll just freak out more if I don't do it. We’re so close to happiness, Jug, I can feel it. _

**_Jughead Jones:_ ** _ I can feel it too. You got this, good luck.  _

**_Betty Cooper:_ ** _ Thank you. I'll text you after. _

Betty was nervous, but she walked out of her house anyway. She walked over next door to her boyfriend's house. She tried to focus on how she would do it, she didn't want him to get mad at her. But, he had to feel it too, right? There was barely anything there between them. But other than that, she didn't want to lose him.

When Archie answered the door, Betty took a deep breath and said, “we need to talk.” Over the past few weeks of her and Jughead's secret relationship, they had been careful to hide it from the outside world. They didn't want anyone knowing what they were doing, especially their partners. But today, with everything on her mind, Betty had forgotten to take off her heart necklace from Jughead. 

“Yeah, whats up?” Archie replied to her as they walked up to his room. 

“I just.. Wanna talk about us.” 

Archie sat down on his bed. “What about us?”

Betty let out a sigh. “Don't you think.. That we’re not really doing well? Like.. as a couple. I feel like we’re not really good.. In a relationship together.”

“What are you saying, betty?”

“I'm saying that I think we’re better off as friends.” 

“What? We’re perfect together! We hang out all the time!”

“Arch, I know we do. But I just don't feel it in my heart. Maybe if.. We were both more comfortable with each other, we’d be more romantic.. Like getting each other gifts and special things. We don't do stuff like that. I don't think we know how to be a couple.”

Betty knew that she made a mistake in what she said when Archie's eyes spotted her necklace. The necklace that she forgot she was wearing. She hoped that he didn't notice.

“What, so I don't buy you things?” Archie stood up and looked at her necklace, and Betty covered it with her hand. “Who gave you that, betty?”

“I.. I.. It was a gift!” Betty felt tears in her eyes, she did not want him to find out this way. 

“Yeah? From who? Tell me who!” 

“J.. Jug. Jug did.” Betty let it out. She couldn't lie to him, she didn't like lying to other people.

“Jughead?! Him? When did you guys.. Are you guys together?” 

Well, not officially. But she couldn't say no, they have been together, and they want to be together. She knew that she loved Jughead.

Betty replied with a nod. 

“So you cheated on me.. With Jughead?”

“I'm sorry archie! It kind of just.. Happened.” Betty let her tears fall.

“Just go betty. Just leave me alone. We’re done.”

Betty ran out of Archie’s room, crying. She felt horrible. She's known Archie for so long, they've been best friends for as long as she can remember. She didn't want to lose him, because he was still important to her. 

When Betty got back to her room, she texted Jughead immediately.

**_Betty Cooper:_ ** _ I did it. Well, he kind of found out. _

**_Jughead Jones:_ ** _ About us?! _

**_Betty Cooper:_ ** _ Yeah. He saw my necklace, I'm sorry Jug _

**_Jughead Jones:_ ** _ Don’t apologize, it was a mistake. Was he mad? Are you okay? _

**_Betty Cooper:_ ** _ Yeah he was. And I'm kind of freaking out. _

**_Jughead Jones:_ ** _ Do you want me to come over?  _

**_Betty Cooper:_ ** _ I don’t want to make you.  _

**_Jughead Jones:_ ** _ I'll be right over. _

Betty knew that everything would be better when she saw Jughead. He always comforted her, and he made her feel better. 

“Hey.. are you okay?” Jughead said as he walked into Betty's room. 

By that point, Betty really wasn't okay, she had been crying into her pillow ever since she got home. “I'm a horrible person.” She said, muffled through her pillow.

Jughead sat down next to her. “You’re not horrible. We just made a mistake.”

“But he probably hates me!” Betty turned to Jughead, crying harder. 

“He doesn't. He couldn’t. You guys are best friends. Even though things may be bad right now, i'm sure Archie will get over it.”

“How do you know?” Betty said as she began to wipe her tears.

“Well, I can never know for sure, but I know that Archie doesn't want to lose you either. He just needs a little time, which is understandable. But you guys will be friends again. And we have two and a half years of high school left, it would be impossible not to spend it together, with all of us.”

Betty knew what he was saying made sense, they couldn't exactly be split apart for that long. But Betty decided to focus on love. She knew that she was in love with Jughead Jones.

Betty nodded. “You’re right, jug. We’ll all be okay.” Betty felt Jughead’s arms wrap around her and embrace her in a hug. She felt safe.

***

Later that evening, Betty decided to take Jughead on their first official date. She tried to think of the perfect date, like something fun or exciting, but then she knew what the perfect date would be for them. She decided to take him to pops, where her love for Jughead initially grew, and blossomed into this beautiful relationship with him, and no matter how they got here, it was good.

Betty had been working on something for him, something that he knew he would love. After Veronica treated him horribly and literally set his beanie on fire, Betty taught herself to knit. She wanted to treat him right, and make up for what Veronica did. 

Betty sat down in the very same booth they first started to meet here, which became their booth. She had everything ready for him. It was time to finally tell him her feelings. 

Jughead walked in and a smile grew on his face as he saw Betty waiting. “Well hello, Betty Cooper, is this seat taken?” 

“Only by you.” Betty said as she blushed.

Jughead slid in next to her in the booth, and Betty could tell that they both felt good being back here, not held down by relationships, they were free, but free together. “So this is our first date? Pops? Lame.” Jughead said with a laugh.

“What? I’m sorry-”

Jughead silenced her with a deep kiss, holding her close. “I love it.” He said with a whisper. “It's perfect.”

Betty smiled, “It is perfect. For us.”

Jughead started to eat the fries that Betty had already ordered for him before he got there. Betty watched him, but she was too nervous to eat. She had something planned for him, and she was scared, yet excited for it. 

“I have something to give you.” Betty spoke as Jughead finished the fry that he was eating. 

“You didn't have to get me anything, betts.”

“You got me my necklace.. Plus I knew that you would want this back.”

“Back? What is it..?” Jughead said, as betty pulled a beanie out of her purse, an exact replica of his old one. 

A small smile crept up on Betty's face. “I made this for you.. Because you deserve it.”

She watched jughead’s face as it turned from confusion, to pure happiness. Without even taking it from her hands yet, he grabbed her face and pulled her in for a kiss. “Betty.. This is amazing.. How did you.. When did you..”

“I taught myself how to knit pretty quickly after Veronica destroyed your other one. It’s quite relaxing.” Betty said with a small giggle. “I hope you like it.”

“I love it betty.. It looks the exact same.. I'm starting to believe that you can do just about anything.”

Betty felt her cheeks warm as she replied, “Not anything, just most things.” Betty put the beanie on top of his head, carefully. She adjusted it so it looked perfect. So that he looked perfect and safe under his most loved beanie.

“Thank you.. So much Betty.. I don’t know how to repay you.”

“This was a gift, only for you. It’s yours.”

“I don't have a gift for you,” Jughead said with a sigh. “I feel bad.”

“No jug, like I said, you gave me the necklace. It was my turn.”

“Well, thank you betty. It's amazing. I really love it.”

“Speaking of that.. I have something else.”

“Another thing?!” Jughead said in surprise. “I didn't know we were exchanging gifts!” He laughed a bit.

“No no. It’s just something I want to read to you.”

“What is it?”

“Something I wrote.. A poem..” Betty looked at him nervously. There was no going back now, She had to do it.

“I want to hear it.. I've been wanting to read your poetry for a while.”

Betty smiled and took a small slip of paper out of her purse, and inhaled for air. Betty was ready. She read her poem out loud to him:

_ “I feel safe near you _

_ I think I always will. _

_ Something about the way you hold me, _

_ Kiss me, _

_ And feel me. _

_ It feels unreal.  _

_ I feel as though, _

_ It’s all a dream.  _

_ A dream come true. _

_ You’re my person _

_ Without you, _

_ My soul would not beam with love. _

_ The world stops _

_ Every time you float on my mind.  _

_ I need you _

_ I crave you, _

_ I feel you _

_ I love you, Jughead Jones.”  _

Betty looked up at him nervously. She didn't want it to be too soon for him, but she couldn't deny her feelings any longer. 

“I can’t believe.. You wrote a poem for me..” Jughead finally spoke, still seeming to process it all.

“I wanted to.. I needed to-”

“I love you too.”

Betty’s heart grew warmer and warmer. “Really? You love me?” Although she didn't expect herself to be emotional, she  _ definitely  _ didn't expect Jughead to get emotional. She moved her hand up to his cheek to catch his tear from falling. 

“I do. I’m pretty sure I always have.” Jughead replied with a smile. Betty pulled him in for a deep kiss, wanting to savor this moment forever.

After they finished their milkshakes and Jughead finished his second round of fries, Betty was happy. She was happy with how the night went, the boy she loves loves her back, and it felt amazing.

“Are you ready to go?” Betty said to Jughead.

“Yeah.. Uh.. Uh..”

Betty watched him as he grew nervous, and she began to get nervous too. “What’s wrong jug?”

“No nothing’s wrong..” Jughead said as he held her hand. “I just.. Kinda wanted to ask you something.”

“Oh.. what is it?”

Jughead took a deep breath. “Betty Cooper.. Will you be my girlfriend?”

This is what she needed. She needed someone to want her back, and to love her back. She knew that this was good, and she knew that this was their chance to finally be happy. 

“Jughead Jones.. Of course I will.” Betty said as she saw Jughead’s nerves quickly go away. She thought it was the cutest thing. Betty kissed him softly, and smiled up at him. She looked into his beautiful eyes and thought that he was perfect. Even though all of her life, she believed that nothing was perfect, Jughead Jones, her boyfriend, was the exception. 

***

“I can’t believe you’re finally my girlfriend.” Jughead said as he walked into Betty's bedroom after dinner. 

“I can.” Betty closed her door and smiled. “We’ve been waiting for this moment for so long.”

“We have, haven't we?” Jughead said as he placed his hands on Betty's waist. 

“Mhm.” Betty giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. “And I think we should celebrate.”

A smirk grew over Jughead’s face. “I completely agree.” He took his beanie off and threw it to the ground, and leaned down to kiss her.

Betty kissed him back, pulling him closer. She wanted him, she needed him. She walked forwards and took off his shirt. She smiled up at him as he lifted her shirt off. This is truly the man she loves. She pushed him down on the bed playfully and they both let out a small giggle. She didn't feel nervous with him, she never has. Being with him just felt right.

She pulled his pants down slowly, he seemed nervous yet eager for her. “I’ve wanted this for so long..”

“Me too juggie.. You have no idea..” Betty said as she took her bra off. She watched him watch her, and she didn't feel uncomfortable, she didn't feel weird, she just felt loved. 

“You look..” Jughead was almost out of breath as his words came out. Betty smiled as she pulled her skirt down slowly and slipped out of her panties. “Beautiful..” He finished, still trying to catch his breath. 

“I love you.” Betty said to him as she climbed on top of him. She said what she felt, she said what was right. She kissed his lips, and she loved the taste of him. She loved everything about him. “You’re so sexy..”

“I love you too..” Jughead replied as his hands moved up her bare back. His touch felt nice, it felt soothing. She loved this feeling. 

Betty kissed his neck, and moved her lips to his ear and whispered, “I want all of you..” Betty smiled as she felt his hard erection grow beneath her. She was proud that she was successful in turning him on.

“Have me..” Jughead replied breathlessly. Betty smiled and pulled his boxers off, letting his cock free. She loved it, she loved all of him. 

She smiled and kissed him again, with more passion. It was deep and intimate, she felt his tongue touch hers, which turned her on even more. She stroked his cock slowly, and smiled as he let out his small moans. 

“Don't.. Forget a condom..” Jughead breathed. Betty almost did. She was so distracted by him, and being with him. She just wanted him so badly. 

“I almost did.” She smiled and gave him a small kiss, and moved over to her nightstand. Jughead smiled as she got a condom out of her drawer.

“I was going to offer the one in my wallet.. But you seem to have got that covered.” Jughead giggled. 

“Like I said Juggie.. We’ve been waiting for this..” She rolled the condom onto his dick. She was ready for him, she was ready for sex. 

She lowered herself onto his cock, and released a breath of air she was holding in. “Mm.. Juggie..”

“Fuck.. Betts..” Jughead moaned softly. Betty grinded on top of him slowly, each time lowering herself deeper onto him. 

Jughead’s hips thrusted slowly and met her pace, which made Betty moan. She leaned her head back towards the ceiling and focused on him inside her, knowing they both wouldn't last long. It felt amazing. This is what she wanted her first time to be, it was perfect.

“I’m close..” Jughead let out, he was out of breath, yet smiling. He was enjoying this just as much as she was. 

“Me too..” Betty moaned and released onto his cock. He reacted and released his own cum. They both were out of breath, and Betty collapsed in his arms onto his chest. They both laid there until they caught their breaths. 

“This was..” Jughead said through his breaths.

“Amazing.” Betty finished as she smiled up at him. 

“Truly amazing.” He leaned down and kissed her. 

“I want to stay here forever.” She smiled and nestled into his arms.

“If we’re lucky enough, we might just be able to.” He smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead. 

“We will be one day.”

“One day.”

  
  


***

**_Three Years Later_ **

***

“Wow Jug.. That’s a huge opportunity.” Betty spoke into the phone as she played with her necklace. 

“I know it is.. I think it would give me a chance to explore my writing. And it might even help me get into college.” 

Betty let out a quiet sigh and slumped into her pillow. She’d been so happy with him. These past three years they’ve been happy together. Archie slowly began to hang out with them more, and even started to date Veronica for a little over a year now, and he seemed to bring the good out in her. Betty and Jughead worked on the paper together, discovering new stories to write, and even solving a few crimes. They were the teen detectives in riverdale. Every time a new investigation popped up, they both were dedicated to solving it. Not only was it rewarding, but it was fun doing something she loved, especially with her boyfriend. She was completely in love, and that's why she was nervous about this phone call. 

“Will you be safe there?”

“I will be. But I don’t want to leave you. Stonewall is like two hours away.” 

“Jug. We can make anything work.” Betty spoke the words, but didn't believe them. It was their senior year, everything was changing soon, and she didn't know what the future would hold for her and Jughead, but she didn't want to lose him. She couldn't lose him. After all this time, he was the only person who made her feel safe. 

“I could check the place out and see if I like it.. I'm still kind of hesitant still. I don't want to really be away from you at all.”

“Jug. I love you, no matter what.”

“I love you too. I’ll see you later.”

Betty hung up the phone and let out a long breath that she didn't know she was holding in. She didn't want him to leave at all.

***

“Can I join?” Betty said with a smile as she walked into the blue and gold. 

“Always.” Jughead replied as he took a bite of his sandwich. 

Betty sat down next to him and let out a sigh. “So..”

Jughead put his sandwich down and glanced at her. “So..”

“Did you make your decision?”

“No.” Jughead sighed. “Not without talking to you.”

“It’s your decision Jug.” Betty reached out and grabbed his hand. “Don’t let me stop you from this great opportunity.”

“But what about us?”

“Like I said Jug, we would make it work.”

Jughead squeezed her hand. “Are you sure?”

“I am. Go to Stonewall Prep Jug. You deserve it.” As hard as it was for Betty to say, she wanted him to be happy. 

And he was. A smile grew on Jughead’s face. “Thank you, Betts!” He grabbed her face and kissed her. He was excited and happy, it made Betty's heart warm.

“Now go! Before I change my mind!” Betty said with a smile.

Jughead grabbed his sandwich and ran out of the blue and gold. Betty just hoped that she could believe her own words.

***

“It’s nice Jug.” Betty looked around her boyfriend's new room at Stonewall Prep. She loved that he had this great opportunity, but she was going to miss him. She’d always been there for her, through everything. She forgot what it was like not to have him around her. 

“It is.” Jughead said as he put down his last move-in box. “Are you sure you’re okay with all of this?”

“I am. I’m so proud of you Juggie, you have no idea. I’m just gonna miss you.”

“I’m going to miss you too. But you better take your breaks from me while you can. Because we’re in this for the long haul.”

Betty’s heart fluttered and she leaned up and kissed him. She was going to miss his lips, and his touch, and his presence. But she did believe him, she just had to hold onto hope for the future.

***

One month into Jug being away at Stonewall Prep and Betty was excited to finally visit him. She had called and facetimed him, she missed him so much. She couldn't imagine her life without him. She needed him, and he needed her. It was just how it was.

“Jug..” Betty smiled as she walked into his room. 

“Betts!” Jughead stood up from his desk and smiled at her.

“I missed you I missed you I missed you!!!” Betty said as she jumped in his arms.

Jughead giggled and held her. “I talk to you like everyday. But I missed you too baby.”

“I missed hearing you say baby! I just missed hugging you and touching you and-”

Betty was cut off with a kiss. It was deep and filled with need. “And kissing me.” Jughead smiled down at her.

“Do it again.” Betty said immediately and Jughead obeyed. “So how’s your weird ass roommate brett?”

“Still weird. This school just gives me weird vibes.. It's kind of creepy in some ways. Especially how some of the classes are. They are very competitive.”

“I can imagine. It’s not too late to come homeee!” Betty whined. 

“Nice try.” Jughead giggled. “How’s riverdale without me?”

“Boring. It's not fun! We can't study or go to pops together! We can’t go on actual dates either. The only thing we can do is call each other.”

“Once I get home for break, we will go to pops and on dates every night. And I can help you study! Even though we aren't in the same classes. I can still help you.”

“You know what I mean.. I just miss.. You.”

“I know.. But i'll be on break soon. Then we can have so much time together.”

“I’d like that.. But right now.. We’ve got some catching up to do.. Don't you think?”

“Mmm yes we do.” Jughead smiled and kissed her. Betty’s heart was full, she felt amazing seeing him again. She giggled as Jughead set her down on his bed, kissing all parts of her body that he missed. She couldn't wait to fuck him again. 

  
  


***

“He what?!!” Betty’s eyes widened as Jughead spoke. Jughead was visiting Betty over the weekend and brought some news.

“Bret filmed us.”

“How? Why?!” Betty started to pace around her room.

“When you came to visit. I guess he had a hidden camera somewhere.” Jughead said with a sigh. “And for blackmail.”

“Why would he need blackmail? He’s your roommate!”

“He’s also doing the book contract competition. He said he would leak it if I didn't drop out of the competition.”

“That’s so sick.”

“I know. But I have a plan.” Jughead grabbed Betty's hand. “I’m not letting anyone see that tape. I’m not letting anyone do that to you. I need to protect you.”

“Jug.. I’ll be fine.. What is the plan?”

“I’m going to find the tape and destroy it. And then after that i’m getting the hell out of there so I can come be with you.”

“Are you going to be safe? What if you get hurt..”

“I’ll be fine.. Just trust me.”

“I trust you. When is this all happening?”

“There's a party tonight. I was thinking I could go and get the tape without anyone seeing me, and be back here by the morning.”

“Let me come with you!” Betty said, wanting to be there to protect him in the best way she could.

“No. I can’t risk anything happening to you. I will be fine on my own. I should be back by the morning, but i’ll text you once I get the tape.”

“Okay. Please be careful Jug.” 

“I will be. I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

Betty leaned in and kissed him. It was a deep kiss, she hoped he would stay and they could figure this whole thing out together, but she knew she wasn't going to change his mind. And as he left, her nerves started to creep in. She was scared for him, she hoped he would be okay.

***

Betty woke up the next morning to her phone ringing. She felt the bed beside her for Jughead, but it was empty. She reached over and picked up her phone. 

“Hello?”

“Betty?” The voice on the phone was filled with concern, which worried betty.

“Mr. Jones? What’s going on?” Betty sat up in her bed.

“Betty, look.. I don’t know how to tell you this.. But something happened to Jughead last night.”

Betty’s heart stopped. Panic and worry came. She shouldn't have let him go. “What happened? Is it bad?”

“Yeah.. it’s.. It’s really bad.”

“Where is he? Is he going to be okay?”

“Betty..” His tone was filled with sorrow. Tears filled up in her eyes, she knew what it meant.

“No.. no he.. He can’t be..”

“He’s gone betty.. They said they did everything they could’ve done.. But it was too late. I’m sorry betty.”

“How did it happen?”

“It was a head injury.. He got hit with something.. Whatever it was, it was hard enough to cause severe internal bleeding.”

“Juggie..” she let out, imagining his pain from the blow. She let her tears fall and started to breathe heavily. This was a nightmare.

“I’m sorry.” He repeated, like he owed her an apology. 

“Who the hell did this?” She raised her voice as she turned her pain into anger. 

“We’re still working on finding that out.”

“Let me help you Mr. Jones.”

“No betty. It’s dangerous. Jughead would want you away from this case, he’d want you to be safe.” Betty knew he was right. Jughead would want her away from this. Throughout their investigations together, he always worried about her safety. But he was gone, and she couldn't really process it.

“I just need some time.. I can’t even wrap my head around this. How are you doing Mr. Jones?”

“Same as you.. Pretty much in shock.”

“Can I see him? And say goodbye?”

“I’m afraid not. They won’t even let me see him. His body.. It's bad.”

“Oh god.. So how.. The.. the funeral..” Betty couldn't get her words out clearly. Her mind was spinning, she didn't know what to do.

“It will be a cremation. They said it’s the only option.”

Betty was terrified. She didn't know what to think. This was all happening so soon, she was just so shocked. She wished she could have one last moment with him, just one more touch..

“Betty?”

“Sorry Mr. Jones. I have to go.. But thank you for telling me.. I'm.. i'm so sorry for your loss.”

“I am too Betty.. I'll talk to you soon.”

Betty put her phone down and felt her tears finally fall. She held onto hope that there would be some good news, but the bad news just kept coming. She cried hard, finally letting it all in. She had lost the love of her life, and she would never see him again. She didn't know what would happen next, she just felt so empty. 

Her phone rang again a few minutes later, and she answered it immediately. She hoped it was good news, that somehow, her boyfriend was alive.

“Hello?” 

“Hey Betty.” The sound of Archie's voice strangely comforted her.

“Hey Arch. What’s up?” Betty tried to hide the sadness in her voice. He never really called her, especially since he spent so much time around Veronica. 

“You’re crying.. I can see you, you know.”

Betty sighed and looked out her window. “He’s gone arch. I’ll never see him again.”

“Who?”

“Jug.. He.. He died.” It was the first time she's said it. She hadn’t accepted it yet. She let more tears fall, no way of controlling them anymore. She was breaking, and she didn't know what to do. She needed him, he brought the best out in her. He loved her, deeply. She was going to spend the rest of her life with him. And all of that was gone because he was protecting her. 

“Oh my god.. Betty.. I'm so sorry.. Let me come over.”

“No Archie.. It's fine. I'll be fine.. I’m just processing it all.”

“I want to be there for you Betty.. I can't process it either really. But let me help you.”

Betty didn't want anyone around her. She just wanted to cry into her pillow and stay there until it stopped hurting. But she knew that Archie wouldn't take no for an answer, so she simply said, “Okay.” 

She put her phone down and kept crying. She felt hopeless, she didn't know what to do. There was nothing for her to do, which made her even more sad. She was stuck in a world without kissing and loving her boyfriend ever again. She was stuck in a world without saying goodbye to Jughead Jones. 

The next thing she felt was a hand on her back. She was a little startled by the presence, but it felt nice. “I’m so sorry betty.” Archie said.

Betty sat up and hugged him. She needed her best friend. She needed someone. “He’s gone forever, arch. I don't know what to do.”

“Me neither. But you have me and Ronnie. We will get through this, just like we always have.”

“How are you so sure?” 

“Because I’m here for you betty. I always have been.”

“Yeah you have, haven't you?” she smiled a little and hugged him tighter.

“And I always will be.”

  
  


***

**_Three months later_ **

***

“This booth?” Archie asked Betty as they walked into Pops. 

“No.. any other booth but that one.” Betty fought back her tears that she felt coming as she looked at her and Jugheads booth. They spent so many nights there, just together. She missed his presence, she missed those nights with him. 

Archie nodded as he understood. He sat down in another booth and motioned for Betty to sit next to him. This was the first time she's been back here since Jughead was gone. Being without him for three months was really hard. She didn't know how to live without him, she needed him. The only thing that helped was distractions. She slept a lot, focused on school work, and hung out with archie more. He had seemed to change since sophomore year, he seemed more mature. He was a good friend to Betty, he helped her with a lot.

Betty sat down next to him and let out a sigh. Every time she wasn't distracting herself, she thought about him. She missed him constantly.

“How’s the yearbook going?” Archie said to her. 

“It’s going good.. We got the layout and the information.. We just need some more pictures. It’ll look so good arch! I’m excited!” Betty said with a smile.

“I know you are.” Archie smiled and then frowned.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah it’s just.. All of our memories will be in there.. With Jug.. and Ronnie.” Archie sighed.

Archie and Veronica had broken up a month ago, because Veronica wanted him to choose between her and Betty. Archie wanted to keep his girlfriend, but he couldn't leave his best friend alone. He needed Betty, too. 

“I know.” Betty felt a tear stream down her face. “But we will get through it.”

“We will.” Archie took Betty's hand slowly. Betty didn't expect it, she also didn't expect the warmth in her heart that followed. She glanced at their hands, fingers interlaced. She remembers her first moment like this with Jughead. She remembers his touch, his warm, soft, delicate touch. She still misses it. Maybe it was okay to miss it, but maybe it was also okay to accept that he is gone, and he's not coming back. Maybe it was okay to move on.

Maybe.

Archie moved his other hand to her face and wiped her tear slowly. Her heart felt something, she couldn't quite place what it was. 

_ Jughead, Jughead, Jughead. _

Her thoughts repeated his name in her mind, but she pushed them away, the only way to move on was to start over. 

Archie moved closer, and as she saw his eyes move to her lips, she knew it was coming. She knew she had to do it. Maybe she wanted to feel good again, maybe she wanted to stop thinking about jughead, maybe she actually felt something for Archie, or maybe it was all of those combined. 

Maybe.

She let go, she didn't think about her pain, she didn't think about her sadness, she just thought about trying to move on. And that was enough for Betty to lean in and kiss Archie. 

She felt him kiss her back, and then felt own tears again. Her brain let go of Jughead for just one moment, but her heart didn't. She knew that her heart never would. 

Archie pulled away as he felt her tears on his cheeks. “Are you okay? Was.. was that okay?”

Betty took a deep breath. “Yeah, i'm fine. It was good.. I'm just.. I'm just happy arch.” Betty faked a smile, just like she did around everyone.

“Me too.” Archie smiled at her. “Let me go get us some milkshakes.”

Betty nodded and let Archie out of the booth. 

_ Jughead, Jughead, Jughead. _

Her only thought was him. She felt like she was cheating on him, she felt like moving on wasn't okay. She felt guilty. She needed him, but she could never have him again. She had to accept the fact that he was gone, and never coming back. She had to let go. 

Betty pulled out her phone and started to type. Maybe this was her only way to cope, maybe this was her only way to move on, maybe this was her only way to feel better.

Maybe.

She looked at the top of her phone and saw Jughead’s name and contact picture, and she smiled at it. It was a picture of him eating a burger, he was smiling at her of course. She missed that smile. She shook the thought away and kept typing, and then pressed send.

  
**_Betty Cooper:_ ** _ I miss you so much, and I am so sorry. I will always love you. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are highly appreciated!!


End file.
